Fable: Legends Reborn
by TinalbionFableFreak
Summary: The Hero Queen of Albion has been a great monarch to her people, and still protects them thirteen years later after the Crawler's defeat. Now she grows weary and lonely, until a new threat poses itself in Albion once more, and it wears the mask of a familiar foe. An old friend returns to his homeland and his life intertwines with his Queen once more, but can their love survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Many years had passed since the incident of Albion had come and gone, the lands safe once more. The sky had grown darker over the years as time made the towns and villages become darker with age. Many of the people had withered and become deep in their depression of losing their loved ones in the Rebellion, but I was still their ruler, and did anything and everything to make up for their losses. I would always be willing to lay my life on the life for my people, because I was a benevolent ruler and I couldn't be anything but, but sometimes I wondered about many things. Would I ever be able to have a life of my own, or would I end up dying alone like my mother had. So many life questions I needed to be answered yet there was no one to answer them for me.

I had mourned the death of my closest friend and father figure for years after the attack. I had kept his tomb close to the castle, to ease any discomfort I had, or just to look for any answers that I needed when I needed a soul to confide in. Sir Walter was always with me in these respects, but even so, I had felt cold and alone for so long. Albion had gotten the ruler they so well deserved, with many mistakes to get there. But not all was well with the world, for in this instant, I couldn't even imagine the horrors that would befall everyone in the months to come.

It was time to call upon some friends; old and new. It would prove to be difficult, almost pointless, but Albion was in desperate need of Heroes once more and I would be the one to hang my life in the balance to save it from damnation yet again.

**Chapter 1: In Which the Author Reunites With Old Friends**

It had been about thirteen years after the Rebellion had ceased and Albion won against the darkness. I had been an ally to our Queen of Albion, along with many others from different continents. I had been a proud captain and soldier, now; all I did was roam around the world in search of something to do with my life. There was not much of a life to live anymore now that my dream had been fufilled.

For you see I had not stumbled into iconic status by happenstance as I had so many events in my life. This I had earned when I stood with a small band, lead by the Queen of Albion herself, against a threat so ominous it had, at that point, been impossible to kill; a threat that was fully capable of destroying a kingdom simply by arriving upon our shores. This evil we saviors did defeat only after we'd successfully staged our rebellion against the new queen's tyrannical brother just one year prior. Yet women and we few mortal men had come out victorious from both trials, and Albion's people had lived to prosper the next day and every day thereafter despite a great many fears that such an end result would never be.

Thus it was that I came to be The Captain; Albion's Captain. And true to my less than prudent tendencies, my first official act as Albion's Captain was to take an indefinite leave of absence from my homeland. To see the world, I'd told myself, as I'd always wanted to.

I hadn't made any personal friends after Swiftie and Walter passed, so life was easier to go about, but it had gotten ridiculously lonely I must admit. Page had probably moved from the Industrial sewers and probably made a decent life for herself, who knows? Kalin had gone back to Aurora to help her people, and Sabine of course went back to the Dweller Camp back in Mistpeak. Everyone had a life to go back to. Before he died, Swift closed down the fort in Mourningwood and set it up for a new owner to purchase. I hadn't even gone near Mourningwood since the whole incident, and in my mind, I liked it that way.

So it was many years after the battle that saved a country in which I stepped foot on my native soil once more and came face to face with my popularity. My return was no more intentional than any other monumental event in my life; I had boarded the ship, but due to mishaps and thugs, I found myself standing upon a dock in a land I had not expected to return to any time soon.

I had wandered through Industrial just to get away from those who I knew and whom I wanted to be separate from, running away from my internal fears. I couldn't bear to stick around to suddenly be thrust back into the Sewers and to face Page again. Bowerstone Industrial had changed more than I'd given it credit for being capable of. It was far cleaner than I recalled it being to start with; the soot scrubbed from buildings and roads, as well as its citizens' faces and clothes. And those same people smiled more. At first I'd thought that perhaps they were simply respectful of the uniform I still wore, having not the heart to remove myself from my past all together, until I heard mention of myself in their whispers. "Look – it's The Captain. He's back!"

My first taste of renown that did not involve a wanted poster; I would be lying if I said it did not give my ego a well-needed boost. I had wandered in to the local tavern, The River's Rest, just to treat myself to a pint until to my surprise that the rounds were given out in my honor, and I couldn't say no to that. The barmaids also swarmed around me like a fresh piece of meat, yet I held no interest. They tried and tried to throw out hints and offers as they batted their eyelashes and pouted their lips, but I had held my hand up as an uninterested response. Most of the men had widened their eyes in shock, wondering what man in their right mind would throw away such an opportunity, and I believe most of them would have given their right arm just to have anything close to those offers tossed to them.

I decided to leave Industrial that night so as to not linger for too long, and I made my way through Albion as quickly and as quietly as I could as I tried to make sure my presence wasn't known too well except from the citizen's. But news had traveled fast through Albion, as I knew very well, so I was somewhat fearful that the wrong people would know of my presence.

I had been traveling the streets of Albion once more, and two months had passed until on a slightly chilly day in the beginning autumn, the Ruler of Albion, Queen Emira Leslie Rose, summoned me. I had been wandering around the outskirts of Brightwall where I heard bandits were residing, trying to make some coin. I knew not how she became aware of my return, but I guess it was inevitable. Yet I was still surprised she had managed to pinpoint my location. A royal guard had made his way down the rather large hill leading from Mistpeak Valley and handed me an envelope.

"'Ere you are sir. A letter from the Queen 'erself." He told me in a loud tone as he stood erect and saluted me.

"Thanks." I said as I shot him a salute back. He then made his way back up the hill rather slowly and disappeared out of sight, and then I looked down at the letter in my hand. I ripped the seal open and threw it on the ground, wondering how I was tracked in the first place.

_Captain Benjamin Finn_

_I hereby summon you to the royal Bowerstone Castle for an important decree. Please plan on attending as soon as you receive this letter. I thank you greatly._

_Emira_

It was short and sweet. What I found odd was that she signed her name and not with her royal title. Still, I folded it and stuffed it into my breast pocket. I turned to make my way through the rest of Brightwall. The last remnants of the small village thinned to nonexistence, and soon I was walking a pit-filled road on my way to Bowerstone.

**XXXX**

It took me several days to get to Millfields, and I was less than a three night's journey from Bowerstone Industrial. I could hole up for the night at a small Inn called the Sheep's Hide. I went in and dropped a few coins and got a rather lousy room in the back and an uninspiring meal of hard potatoes, raw vegetables and semi-cooked meat. At that point, I didn't even care about the accommodations since there was so much on my mind.

I had not even bothered to remove anything save my boots when I flopped down on the bed. In dumps like that, it was always preferable to keep as many of your possessions upon your person as you could, since anyone could relieve you of them at any time. Maybe the Queen was going to invite me to the castle, and have a room for myself. Never having to pay for accommodations like the one I was in ever again. I chuckled at the ridiculous thought.

All I could do was stare at the darkness around me. My eyes were wide open and my mind turning its gears continuously. All he could think about was Page, Kalin, Walter, Swift, Sabine, everyone. Then a face flashed in my mind: Emira's. She had left quite an impression on me, I must admit. When she kissed me after Kalin and I found her in the Shifting Sands, that had caught me off guard, but I welcomed it. It was definitely a change from the usual bar wenches I normally bed. This spark with Emira was so… right.

Then I thought deeper; the way her face shown in the sunlight as she stared at me with her eyes looking like glittering blue jewels. Her hair tied in a braided bun, yet when she battled, her locks would slip out and wrap around her neck, then slide off with every move she made. Such a rich orange color that went well with her complexion. I would never forget when I first met her in Mourningwood. She instantly caught my attention, but when Walter introduced her as the Princess, I knew she would be way out of my league. What would royalty want with a bloodstained soldier who killed hollow men for a living? But the night she had showed me compassion when I watched Swiftie die, it was more love than I felt in my lifetime. I had to admit, I was smitten. The way she held me as angry streaming tears rolled down my face, the softness of her speech as she spoke to comfort me; I had never forgotten it and I never will. As my mind wandered, there was a loud crash outside of the small window in my room.

I quickly jumped up and ran to the corner of the room where my boots had been neatly placed in the corner, and quickly shoved them onto my feet. I had unslung Vanessa, my trusty flintlock rifle, from my shoulder and positioned her carefully in my hands. I aimed it right for the window as I slowly approached it. Peaking out of the corner, I didn't see a thing. Maybe it was just a rowdy guest that had passed by and walked into the Inn, but with my luck, I highly doubted it would be that simple.

I went closer to the window, and there was a large amount of mercenaries crowded around the stable across the road from the Inn. When I tried to examine their suspicious behavior, they were trying to steal someone's horse from the stable and load their 'findings' in sacks. Now at this point, I was just going to go back to the uncomfortable mat called a bed and keep my nose where it didn't belong. It was peaceful until there was a loud gunshot. Then about six more rang out into the night air. So I shot right back up and ran to the window yet again, hoping I didn't make my presence known to any of those thugs.

What I saw next was unexpected…the Queen herself was outside, shooting each of the mercenaries square in the forehead. The horse began to cause a bit of an uproar, but she managed to calm it down quickly. She stroked its main, then looked around for more enemies. She had been preoccupied with shooting thugs that she didn't see me, or so I had hoped. Suddenly she turned to look through the window I stood in and her eyes pierced mine. That caused me to freeze and stare straight back, not knowing what to even say. I never thought she would come out just to find me when I was on my way to see her. Sure, she wasn't far from the castle, but it was still odd nonetheless.

"Well, good to see you're still in one piece, Captain Finn." She smiled brightly at me.

"Yes, well it's been difficult, yet I manage." I seemed to choke out. "Um, I got your message, Your Highness."

"Ben, please call me Emira. Just because I'm a monarch doesn't mean I must always be the title that comes with it. And I'm glad you received the message. This is most urgent, and it seems that being out here at this time was most convenient for the both of us. Please, ride back with me?" Her voice was so silky as she spoke. Every word that came out of her mouth was like an angel singing a chorus.

I nodded and grabbed my effects from the room. I jumped out of the window and walked up to Emira, handing her my effects and saddling up the horse. He was a thick and massive steed; chocolate brown and silky black mane with hard black eyes had wandered in my direction, then he snorted.

"I hope he's yours." I said to her. I began to adjust the reins after I secured the saddle in place.

"Oh of course. Those damn bandits took off with him back in Bowerstone. I'm surprised they got this far with him. He doesn't take kindly to strangers." She said. She noticed how the stallion didn't flinch at my touch. "But he sure seems to like you. He's called Shan." She looked down at the horse and gently patted him, smiling. "But I'm sure there will be more coming after hearing those shots fired."

Two of her royal guards had accompanied her despite her orders not to follow, and they were suddenly shooting their pistols. Emira and I turned to see more mercenaries running quickly toward us. Emira pulled her rifle out quicker than the speed of light and began shooting, but I noticed that her rifle was being fused with her Will and the bullets were letting out electric shocks when they hit the enemy. I was rather impressed.

My hand reached for Vanessa and I began to assist my Queen, downing two, even three men at a time while not even breaking a sweat.

"Wow Ben, been practicing on some hollow men?" She joked while firing her weapon. She looked into my eyes, never wasting a bullet.

"Probably just as much practice as you've been doing, Ma'am." I answered. She winked at me. "You know, girlie, we'd make great shooting companions if it's not a bold statement."

"Not at all." A smile.

The royal guards shouted to one another, letting us know the mercenaries were all dead. I sighed with relief even though I was having the time of my life. My Queen could do everything. She had the brains, the body, and the aim. She was just a fantasy come true for a soldier like me, yet I could never dare to speak aloud so boldly.

I then heard Emira gasp, staring at the trees ahead of us. "What's wrong, Emira?" I slightly panicked. I watched her carefully, noticing everything about her body language and expressions. She was utterly terrified at the sight she beheld, so I whipped my head in the direction she cast.

"Men! Retreat now! That is an order! We must leave now!" She shouted, running to her horse. "Ben, you must follow me. Please!" She yelled back at me while I stood in the same place, confused. I shook my head and ran after her, jumping onto the back of the horse. She snapped the reins and clicked her tongue. "Hyah!" She shouted at the horse, and he took of quickly galloping.

"What did you see back there?!" I yelled over the wind.

"Something I've only read about in books! I must look into it!" She answered. She turned back to her men, who were on their horses and trying to reach their Queen's pace. "We will retreat to Bowerstone! I will meet you there! Go! And get some of the royal army ready! I'll be there to explain!" Both men nodded and directed their horses to take a short cut back to the castle.

We rode for a long time until we arrived in Brightwall Village. At this point, I was exhausted, but the Queen showed no signs of fatigue. We had slid off of the stallion and tied him to the wooden post outside of the local tavern, and he lightly whinnied.

The both of us walked into Ye Quill & Quandary, and the Queen ordered us two Yellow Fairies, which are great bottles of spirits for those of you who aren't familiar. She placed a bottle in front of me while she drank from hers. I quickly stood up and slid her chair out for her. She thanked me and sat down. Pushing her chair in, I had gotten a small sniff of her hair, and don't peg me for an odd creep of sorts, but her hair smelled heavenly.

"So Princess, what was all of that back in Millfields? I don't know what to think of any of this." I explained. I took a swig of spirits and leaned back into my chair, waiting for a tale to be unfurled.

She sighed and sipped at her bottle. "You've obviously heard of Jack of Blades, right?"

I nodded in response.

She sighed again and lowered her head. "The things I saw in those trees were from over 600 years ago. They're called Minions. Jack used them back when he tried to rule all of Albion. I'm sure you know of this…"

"Faintly, yes. I know of Jack and his doings only from stories." I admitted.

"Well you know I'm of the Heroes' bloodline, and a Hero had taken on Jack before. Jack needed the Sword of Aeons in order to take over the world. The thing is, when I found out of the Sanctuary and everything connected to it, I discovered hidden catacombs deep into the caves of my Mothers' tomb. There, the Sword was buried and hidden. But I've been having dreams—nightmares- for the past month… And Jack has been in every single one of them. Ben, I'm scared to death. It's hard to admit that when you're a monarch. And these minions have been popping up closer and closer in Albion.

"And the strange thing is that my Mother said our ancestors destroyed the mask when they apparently defeated Jack. William Black first defeated him, but only Jack's physical form was destroyed and his spirit lived on in the mask he wore. Any being that put it on was possessed by him, and was only destroyed when the mask was destroyed. But I truly believe the mask is still out there. If it is, HE can be anywhere. Especially if someone puts on that mask… My ancestor Inglor was the last known Hero to have destroyed Jack, but something must have happened. Something slipped past him and it ended up creating more darkness."

Here Emira was pouring her heart out to me, and I couldn't even say a word. I had a hard time believing that Jack was more than a kid's fairy tale. My mother had taught me of the old Albion stories of when the first Hero was heard of, and then the bloodline of Heroes that kept popping up afterward.

"Well, I wish I honestly knew more of this whole predicament. I wasn't sure what to expect after I got your note." I said. "I didn't know you even knew I had come back to Bowerstone."

She drank the rest of her spirits and sat back. She raised her arm and ordered another. "I know, you're a very difficult man to find, you know. But we may go through more desperate times; I need the best I can afford." She grabbed the other bottle that was placed in front of her, and she thanked the barmaid. "But thank you Ben. It was difficult for me to contact you in the first place."

I drank some of my liquor and leaned forward. "Why is that?"

Emira shook her head. "Never mind, Ben. Let's just have a good time before we have to go back to the castle, all right? I haven't had a decent night out in years." She smiled at me. I smiled back and held my glass up for a toast. She lifted hers and clicked it against mine, and then we both sat back and downed the entire bottle.

"So," I started as I tried to think of idle conversation. "Is there a King of Albion now?"

She shook her head.

"A soon-to-be King of Albion?"

"Nope, just me." Emira stated. "I've no time for wooing strange men who idolize me. They may only adore me for my wealth and status, which I definitely do not need now. Besides, what man would appreciate his wife and Queen to be leaving at all hours of the night to take on the occasional quest of being a bounty hunter or rounding up criminals?"

She did have a point; not many men would actually appreciate those actions, or even understand them coming from a monarch. She practically had another life outside of ruling an entire kingdom, whether it was taking up middle class jobs to earn extra money or just taking quests to help her civilians.

"Maybe it is for the best then," I said. I cleared my throat and sat quietly, unsure of what to say at that point.

We ordered a few more ales and talked with most of the fellow villagers for a good couple of hours, and I'm pretty sure we were both a bit under the influence. I knew I was, but even so, I was only focused on Emira the entire evening. I noticed several of the bar maid's had attempted to win my attention like back in Industrial, but I wouldn't have any of it. I wasn't sure if Emira was aware of all the attention I was receiving, but I hoped deep down she didn't notice.

**XXXX**

"You, gentlemen, are looking at the one and only Captain Ben Finn, who shot not one, not two, but three hollow men at the same time." She said slurring some of her words.

"Impossible." One drunkard said.

"I heard stories, but don't believe it for a second." Said another.

"I kid you not, gentlemen! Ben, tell them! I'm sure these men want to hear a tale of action!" she roared.

"Aye!" said the lot in unison.

"I'm no good at storytelling, dear." I simply said. I wasn't really up for drawing attention to myself this late at night.

"Aw come on now. You know, when we were in Industrial, you would never stop telling that story!" She said with a pout.

She was right. In Industrial, I tried to woo Page, but everything I said drove her away. I know I had no shot with a rebel leader, but it was more of a chance I had with the Princess. Page was just a good bit of fun, trying to woo her. I wanted to see if she would actually go for the charm that she needed in her life. But now, I was going to relive my past from thirteen years ago. Since the Rebellion, I hadn't told the story of my amazing shot at Mourningwood Fort.

I sighed with a smile playing at my lips. "Alright, who wants to hear a story of undead monsters and swords?" I shouted.

"Aye! Yes!" The men rang out, sitting closer and listening intently. Emira had also moved her chair closer to me and rested her chin against the palms of her hands while her elbows pressed onto the table.

Blood and action appealed to every man with a drink in their hand, I'm sure of it, because I was one of those men. So I sat back, took another swig of ale and began to tell them about the undead surrounding us at Mourningwood Fort, and how the Princess had saved us from a fate worse than death.

**XXXX**

I suggested that we stay overnight at the Inn, but Emira insisted that the amount of alcohol we consumed wouldn't affect her horse riding abilities.

"I mean it, Princess. I can steer at least. You had many more bottles than I did." I explained. She was just losing her balance and giggling at nothing while we walked up to the horse. She looked at me for a moment, her eyes sparkling in the lanterns' that lit up the small village. She was always breathtaking to look at, no matter how she looked. All she did was smile at me and began to ready the horse. She patted Shan on the muzzle and he lightly whinnied.

Oh that smile of hers. "Fine then, but I warned you. We can head off when you're ready." I said, feeling uneasy. Now that I paid attention, being around her made my stomach uneasy, but in the obvious butterflies-in-the-stomach type of feeling. I tried to ignore it and flicked my eyes nervously away from her face.

She gave me another smile, and started to climb up the saddle, but I stopped her. "Allow me, Princess… Err, Emira. Sorry, it just seems like old times."

"I know exactly what you mean." She laughed. "But I need you to know, that I need you to make this decision, but not now. I am welcoming you into the castle for a week in order to make your decision. You are welcomed to stay longer too, but you will be treated as my personal guest. I will be requiring a great deal of your time, and I'd rather be able to find you within a second if I needed you. Don't think that this is too much because it's not."

I was taking this all in, and I wasn't even sure how to respond to any of it. I was curious and almost positive that it was the alcohol in her that was actually speaking. But even I, the great Benjamin Finn, couldn't resist her charm. "Of course, I'll take you up on it." I winked at her.

"You promise?"

I nodded. "I swear."

She laughed lightly and gave me one of her beautiful smiles. I returned the smile and hopped onto the horse, taking charge of the reins and we headed off to Bowerstone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: In Which the Author Pay His Respects**

We arrived safely at the castle late in the evening from riding the whole night through, which meant that I had not a wink of sleep. Emira's guards had helped her to her chambers so she could rest off all of the drinks. I, on the other hand, wandered around the castle grounds outside. I mainly stayed in the garden and sat on the bench, staring off into nothingness. A few hours had past as I sat on the railing that was next to Sir Walter's statue while I watched everything pass me by in the hustle and bustle that was Albion. The clouds had shifted, the sky had changed colors and the air grew thick with smoke as the morning progressed. So was the life in the industrious Albion. As I quietly sat by myself, it had given me time to dwell in my own thoughts. Many were heart wrenching to think about, and some were quite lovely.

I came across Auroran flowers that I hadn't seen in Aurora that were planted in Emira's gardens. So many colors brought out the beauty on the castle grounds, which it needed. I also came across several thick glass panels that were on the ground, thick bricks surrounding them and keeping the rocks and dirt away from the glass. I knelt down to peer in, but I couldn't make out anything except for little lights spread across the entire room.

I heard footsteps from behind about several moments later, and I didn't even bother to turn. "Ben, come inside." I heard Emira say quietly.

That's when I turned to look at her. She was wrapped in a purple silk robe and had her hair was pinned up against her head. There were stray hairs resting lightly on her forehead and on the nape of her neck. I was tempted to gently brush her hair behind her ear. "Princess, I'll be—"

"Ben, please. I offered, and you said you'd think about it. You promised me, Captain." She still looked exhausted from the lack of sleep, and she probably had forced herself awake to come out here and find me.

I stood up and waited in silence for a good moment. "Alright, Emira." I wanted to ease her discomfort and the only way to do that was let her get her way; she was quite the stubborn one even after so many years.

She smiled and grabbed my hand and gently pulled me along the pebbled gardens. I had tried to contain myself, but I couldn't help but slip my fingers in between hers, tightening my grip. I hoped to myself that this wasn't too bold for Her Majesty, so I watched her while I did so, seeing that smile I craved along with her cheeks brightening red.

She pulled me through the doors and into the castle that I remembered so well. Nothing had changed, except for a few things; tapestries hung all over the walls that had pictures of many. I noticed one of Major Swift and Walter. They were the largest ones on the wall, one on each side of the entrance to the throne room.

"I miss those men…" I heard myself saying.

Emira stopped walking and looked up at the art silently. "I do too." She breathed. She snapped out of her thoughts and told me to follow her to a spare guest room, which was right across the hall from her own chambers.

"Here is where you will be sleeping. If you need anything, you could ask me, or even any of the staff. They know of your visit so please make yourself comfortable. And Ben," she rested her hand on my shoulder. "I know you aren't used to this, but it is an honor to have such company here in the castle. I've had so much time on my hands that I had gotten a chance to read your journals. And now there's finally someone to talk to besides myself."

I was surprised at this. She is the only soul I known to have read my works. All I could do was nod and smile at her. This also gave me an excellent ego boost, which for me was always well needed.

It was at that moment that persistent warmth nudged my hand, one I was familiar with and happy to see once more.

"Well hey," I knelt to pat at the large heap of grey and white fur which darted a pink tongue all too eager to greet my cheek, "Hey boy! It's been a while hasn't it? How've you been buddy?"

"I usually keep him here or I send him to the Sanctuary. Flynn here had an accident with an atrocious pack of balverines about two years ago, and I was fearful that he would never recover. He hasn't been allowed to leave the grounds very often. He had a broken leg, the poor thing." Flynn looked up at his Master eagerly, hearing his name mentioned. Emira looked down and scratched behind his ear. "He's been my best friend, and I'd rather not lose him."

"Get some rest." She whispered as she looked up at me again, and then lightly kissed my cheek. Now I was speechless, which didn't happen very often for a man of my keen mind. She walked out of the room and slowly closed the door, going back to her chambers as Flynn darted after her.

I sat down, bewildered at what just happened. I wasn't sure what to take in. She was such a kind woman as to offer me my own quarters and offer me the greatest hospitality. She knew of me, of my family, of my problems and probably everything in between. I just sighed and began to place my belongings on the dresser and table. It felt good to finally rest my body on a bed so comfy and which didn't smell of unearthly bodily fluids.

I laid with my arms crossed behind my head and sat in complete comfort. My eyes wandered around the entire room, examining everything from the details on the furniture to the wallpaper that was plastered on the walls. I also noticed there were several more tapestries lining the door. There was one of Sabine; the little Mountain Dweller, and the other of Jasper, Emira's loyal friend and butler. I was beginning to think she had these specially made of everyone who aided us in the Albion Rebellion. Then I wondered if there was a tapestry with my face sewn into it.

After lying there for some time, visions of my childhood began to fill my head. And surprisingly, it wasn't of my hardships, but of the good times and of a very pretty girl whom I met long ago. I didn't recall even falling asleep.

**XXXX**

I awoke feeling satisfied and full of energy, but I didn't even know how long I was out. So I made my way to the door, and quietly opened it, peeking my head out. Many of the servers and other assigned help were wandering around, doing whatever needed to be done. I had to remember how to make my way around the overly large home like I used to; I needed to find the kitchen in this place.

While walking down a hallway that I thought looked familiar, I almost ran into Emira. "Ah! I'm so sorry, Princess—"

"Well good morning, Ben. It's about time you were conscious." Emira said, laughing as she looked at my confused face. "You were asleep for two days."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know. It must've been that mattress. It was heavenly." I laughed nervously.

"I'm glad. You needed a well-deserved rest. But I'll direct you to the kitchen and you can eat, then we need to discuss more of why you're here. After that, I must make my leave for a few hours."

"Alright, now about the kitchen…" We both laughed and she guided me to the swinging doors that were several doors to the left on the first floor. When I walked in and saw the huge banquet of a breakfast, my jaw almost dropped. She had asked the cook's to prepare a meal for me, and for that I was beyond grateful.

"So, what needs to be discussed, girlie?" I asked after eating two plates full of food. I was still piling things onto the dish at that point.

"Well, I was telling you about the Minions the other night. They have everything to do with why I asked you here. They should no longer exist, yet here they are in present day Albion. The only being who knew how to control them was Jack and The Court. That power hasn't existed for millennia now, but now its been showing itself little pieces at a time. I'm scared. I didn't even know his body was still in one piece let alone around here. It should have been disintegrated. And no one truly knows how the Crawler and the Darkness first appeared, nor how it was created. I've been doing hours of research in my library, and at Brightwall..."

"There's nothing to be afraid of when Captain Benjamin Finn is around, love. No problem."

"Ben, this is more than either you or I could imagine. Jack's mask is very powerful and full of more hate than anything, even more evil than the Darkness. This needs to be stopped. I don't want my people being in more danger. Not like last time. This is a very delicate matter for anyone involved, especially you. I mean you no offense, but your only mortal, and it can inflict greater damage upon you.…"

I swallowed the last of my food and sat in silence yet again. All of this madness was far beyond my expertise, and that wouldn't be a good advantage, since it was practically in the Queen's hands. I couldn't let her bare this burden all by her lonesome. "I'll help you, princess. As Captain of the royal guard, it is my soul-bound duty to protect my Queen."

She lifted her face to look at me; her eyes were unsure and weary. "Are you positive, Ben? I know I'm asking a lot from you, but I want you to be sure. As much as I hate to say it, I cannot do this alone."

"I am absolutely sure, love. I know it's a lot to ask, but you came to me when you needed help. At least you didn't try doing it alone. I still know some people that I could round up. If you'd like, of course."

She gave me a nod and smiled. "I'm very grateful. I will be forever in your debt, Benjamin Finn." She never stopped smiling at me, her eyes full of new found hope.

I drank the last bit of my water and stood up next to Emira, I took her hand in mine and bent down to kiss it. "I will be here to protect you, Emira."

"Thank you Ben. But now, we must have a meeting with the royal guard to discuss why we need their assistance. We need to make them realize this is important and not just a fairy tale."

"Honestly, I always thought Jack was a fairy tale. My mum always told me these stories and that's what I thought they were. But I know of your bloodline and I highly doubt you'd bring me all the way here for nothing."

"If Albion's fate wasn't at stake, then yes I would…" She said quietly.

I just stopped mid sentence and looked at her and wondered if I had heard her right. "What was that?" I asked.

She hesitated, probably thought what she had said was a mistake to say aloud. "I said yes, I would. I did bring you here to help me because I knew you were the best choice, plus we have history working together… But there is another reason…"

I waited for her to finish, but she didn't, she just looked away from me and I noticed her face turn red again. "Princess…" I said which came out as a whisper. She looked up at me again, but now she was lightly shaking. I bent down on my knee to meet her gaze and grabbed her chin, making her look directly into my eyes. I found myself drawing closer to her and pulling her face toward mine. Her eyes began to close and her lips started to pout.

**BAM**

The swinging doors to the kitchen burst open, and Emira and I both jumped up, prepared to attack. The first one to enter was Hobson, a short rounded man who took care of the Queen's royal decrees among other duties.

"Mum, the Royal Militia soldiers are here to speak to you. I had led them to the map room to wait for your arrival. Oh, and once you're finished, you must meet me in the treasury at once."

"Thank you, Hobson." She said.

He bowed his head then left quietly, leaving the doorway. Emira stood up and walked to the doors. "Ben," She looked back at me. "You should follow me to the map room, you're an important part of this discussion."

"Alright, mum." I said, winking at her before she turned away.

We made our way through the corridors and to the map room, where about seven soldiers lined the wall while their Captain remained standing next to the map table with Emira and myself. The Captain looked up and every man saluted his Queen. "Ello, mum." The Captain said. "We're 'ere to discuss bi'ness." He said with a deep monotone.

"Yes, welcome gentlemen. I appreciate you making a trip all the way here for this meeting." Emira greeted.

"So, what did you have in mind, Prince-, Your Highness?" I said, having to correct myself. There could be no nicknames in the presence of professionals, I thought.

"Well, Captain, I wanted to hire you and your royal guard to stand with Albion and fight."

"And why must we fight? What will be 'appening to Albion?" He spoke with a very heavy Bowerstone accent.

"I have been doing my fair share of research and trailing. There will be a new threat among us in the coming months, and Captain Finn and I will be recruiting more and more soldiers to stand with us. It will be similar to the Albion Rebellion." She explained, making sure she didn't stutter or say too many details.

"So what will be the oncoming threat, Your Majesty?"

She sighed and rubbed her hands together. "They're called Minions. And their master is practically untouchable. I need to find out more about him, but otherwise, these new foes are very warrior-like. And they can use magic."

"Well then, we'll just bash 'em like we did with the shadows we defeated years ago. I think this does need to be talked over with to my men. I'll agree to do it, mum. We shall ride back to Westcliff, and we'll send you a letter stating how many men will be at your dispense and when we will be shipping off. If anything changes befor'and, lemme know, mum."

He stood erect and saluted Emira and I, then directed his men out of the map room and into the hallway, where Hobson stood waiting to show them out.

"Well, that went smoother than I played that in my head." I snickered.

"You aren't kidding, but I'm grateful. I need to prepare things with Albion now. Hopefully Sabine and Saker still have some good men left. Maybe even Kalin and the Aurorans will be by my side still."

I watched her as she paced back and forth with worry practically radiating from her. I noticed that she tapped her fingers when she was nervous, which I wanted to cease. She was turned away from me when I walked up to her and wrapped both of my arms around her, pulling her against my chest.

"Ben…"

She turned around to face me, still wrapped in my embrace, but she hesitated and pulled away from me, wrapping her arms around herself. She turned away, and to my surprise, she began to cry. I wanted her to drop her negative thoughts and whatever else that was holding her back, and I wanted her to just come to me. Hold me and I'd never let her go. She may have been denying her feelings all this time, who knows, but I would do whatever it took to not just make her my Princess, but my Queen.

While she wept, I had carefully guided her to her room so she could relax. "You should go and take a bath, Emira. Rest your thoughts for now." I turned away and headed to the door, hoping she wouldn't see my slight disappointment at her reaction. I then heard her turn to face me.

"Well, I cannot rest just yet. I must go. I'll be back in a few short hours. I'll be fine though. I shall see you tomorrow morning."

"Alright, I'll be here."

"Thank you, my love…"

Did she whisper that? Maybe it was my head playing tricks with me, making me hear what I wanted to hear. But I would probably never find out. I shut the door carefully behind me and walked straight to my chambers. I would wait for her until she planned to pay me a visit, or if I had become impatient, I would check on her. I was beginning to grow slightly worried if she were withholding a lot of stress and only playing off that she was well.

I had spent hours pacing back and forth in my quarters until I grew weary and decided to finally sleep. I figured that she wouldn't back out until morning, which I decided would be the best of the situation, knowing that she was suffering inside and out. I would have her rest as much as she could.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: In Which the Authors Makes Their Preparations**

I awoke the next morning in a great mood like the day before, and I felt as if I had the perfect night's sleep. I made my way through the back of the guest room I had been assigned to into the large closet so I could at least change into a cleaner pair of clothing. As I emerged from my room, a couple of army guards walked past me in the hallway and were making their way to the throne room, so I decided to quietly follow.

I heard Emira's voice loud and clear once I got to the doorway.

"I appreciate you all coming here today. I called you here to explain to you all that we may very well be going to war soon. And I am willing to do just about anything to prevent that from happening."

"And 'ow do we know that these Minions as you call them will actually be attacking us?"

"And what would their weakness be? You said they know the uses of magic?"

I had decided to peer in and ease my curiosity. She had recently spoken to the Royal Militia, so I had wondered who else would have been here. I noticed the same tattered red garb that I wore proudly, even all of these years later. It was the Swift Brigade. They were still united as an army, and my jaw had dropped slightly.

"All of those questions will be answered here today. For the first question, I know they will be here because the blind seeress Theresa visited me. She came to us and aided me before, so I'm positive that she will be of use to us once again. She said that dark forces from millennia ago are controlling these creatures, and these are the forces that had destroyed Albion before. I'm sure you have all heard of The Court."

"The Court? Are you positive mum? Those forces have been destroyed years ago. And from what I 'eard is that ancestors from your own bloodline had killed Jack. And even destroyed 'is mask too."

"I know all about that, but the thing is that in my mother's tomb rests the Sword Of Aeons. It has been inactive for years now, but as of late, it's been glowing dark red. It only glowed when Jack was near it or holding it. My bloodline hid the Sword Of Aeons from Jack so he couldn't control Albion. When it first spoke to William Black, it offered to help him defeat the Court but only if he were to offer up his soul in bondage. But no one knows if he actually destroyed the Court then. I could take you all down there for visual proof if you'd like."

"I think that would be a very good idea."

"I concur, mum."

"Alright, it is settled then. And for the second question, we'd need to do close ranged attacks. They are built of armor and at the joints; there are blank spaces where the armor doesn't cover. We need to penetrate those spots and they will bring them down. Some wield weapons and some wield magic infused staffs. You must be quick and efficient to destroy them."

"That's impossible to defeat, mum."

"No it is not, because my ancestors have done it before, and now that I know how to fight them, you'll have an advantage against them. And anyway, I want you to all follow me down to the tomb." Emira stood up from her throne, and all of the royal guards had bowed down to her.

She had walked through the doors, and noticed me in the corner. She had stopped the troop and made them all turn their attention to me. "And gentlemen, I'd like to reintroduce you to Captain Ben Finn." She smiled.

All of the men had turned and let their eyes open wide once they beheld my figure. "No way, its Ben!"

"Ben Finn? You're back you old nutter!"

The men surrounded me with greetings and handshakes, glad to see me still alive and with my sanity. I had gladly returned the sentiment, happy to see my old soldier buddies.

"Alright gentlemen, Captain Finn will be joining us on our little tour, so please…"

She made her way through the large doorway and led the Brigade to the back of the castle towards the gardens. Two of the soldiers had to try to pry open the door to the tombs, but they both couldn't keep it open, until the Queen pushed them both open with no problem. Watching the look on their faces was quite a good time for me, and I'm sure Emira had a good laugh on the inside as well.

I had never been in the tombs before, and I only knew that Walter and Jasper had been down there, but there were caves within caves and many hidden nooks and had one of the most beautiful tombs built in honor of the previous King and Queen.

About a half an hour later, we had all arrived at the large stone door where the Sword was hidden behind. The guards had all seemed rather nervous and jumpy about the whole thing as I stood back and watched with my nerves still in tact.

Emira had pulled out a seal from her boot and placed it in an indentation that was on the door, and it began to glow. The men stepped back slightly and gasped as the door began to open on its own. Rubble and dust quickly filled the room as the stone grinded against the structures while slowly making its way to the end. The doors had finally opened wide enough to have Emira escort the men through the echoing room. I looked in over their heads, and smack dab in the middle of the room was the Sword of legends… And sure enough, it was glowing a deep red as if it were a heartbeat of its own. As we all entered and gathered closer to it, I felt chills run down my spine and my hairs stood up on the nape of my neck.

"As you see, gentlemen," Emira began. "This is proof there is something deeper than darkness at work here. And whether you're a skeptic or just plain hard-headed, this is only the small tip of the icicle."

"I can't believe what I'm seeing," said the general. "This is just eerie and supernatural."

"Yes, and this has been around even before our time." Emira answered.

" So 'ow can people like us defeat such… beings as these? We only 'ave limited weaponry, and not very good ones either. I've been lookin' into it and we don't 'ave the funds for such incredible weapons. Even against otherworldly minions. It's a bloody miracle that we survived against the Darkness, as you remember."

"Well sir that shall not be a problem whatsoever. I used to take up a blacksmith position back in Brightwall before I became Queen to earn a bit extra coin for the rebellion. I have great skills, and can forge weapons. Plus I will be gaining more help from my previous allies." she smirked.

All of the men began chatting amongst themselves and came to the decision that it could possibly work. "So if we agree, what could we do to help in the process mum?"

"Just spread the word and begin training, I'll fund everything. There is no limit. I just need great men to fight along side Albion." She smiled. "But gentlemen, I must ask you for your forgiveness because I must attend my other meetings for today. I do welcome you all back to discuss things about what you have seen here today, so please," she sighed as she wore a plastered smile. "Follow me."

Everyone peered back at the sword one last time before leaving the chambers and exiting the tomb. They had all saluted their Queen and myself, once again letting me know that they were at peace with the fact that I was alive. They had left the castle by horseback quicker than when they arrived. I kept thinking that they would have nightmares about the sight they beheld today.

I suddenly noticed a room with thick glass doors. Beyond the doors I was surprised to find that a space, which had once been just rubble and an empty cavernous space, now was exposed to the open air of the tomb beyond the golden doors now held an incredibly tall room that was hand painted with a pale purple color. Large tapestries had been placed on the walls in each corner, and they held sewn pictures of the royal family. Walter was on one of them, holding Emira as a child. The others were of former Queen Sparrow, her late husband King Dante and even members of her Hero bloodline. The tomb didn't have an actual ceiling, but the cavern was hollowed out all the way to the surface, and they held rather several thick panes of glass, which allowed the daylight to enter into every corner of the room. It was where Walter had been laid to rest. I had glanced around at the tall lanterns in each corner and the candles that were placed on the floor around his tomb like icicles inside of an arctic cave; it seemed she had thought of everything. "Walter never did like dark and cramped places, did he?" I let a smile grow across my face, remembering the old sod like he was never gone.

I heard Emira give a heavy sigh as she stood next to me and crossed her arms as she looked at the now worn gold coffin. "Yeah," she said quietly. Then she turned away from the doors and began to make her way to the surface from the tomb.

Emira and I ended up back in the main hall of Bowerstone Castle, slowly wandering the great halls. I kept looking at her silently, studying her body language. I was quite good at that, I must say.

"Ben, we need to leave for a while now."

"What?"

"I want to take you to the Sanctuary with me."

It was only in stories that I heard of Emira's Sanctuary, which her mother had left for her for when she needed. It was also there that Jasper, the family butler had been residing since they had first discovered it.

I found then that I had become weary of the subject, as I knew very well what she was planning to do. "Is it possible to take a passenger?" At last I understood her hesitation. Never had I witnessed Emira take another into one of those blinding trips, not without the aid of one of those strange platforms she had called Cullis Gates.

"I need only take hold of the person I wish to travel with and do not let go until we both have fully materialized." She explained calmly. "But you must brace yourself." Her tone was filled with warning and straightaway I knew I would not like what was to come.

And with that my world vanished, pulling me faster than thought through a swirling vortex of white light, imperceptible noise and a sick-inducing motion.

I had not expected what I witnessed firsthand that day, and I must admit that I did end up owing Emira a new outfit afterwards, but I take no shame in admitting that the contents of my stomach after the dizzying effects that was Fast Travel. I saw for myself as Emira would travel like the Heroes before her did, and I wondered how anyone could come out of that perfectly in tact

**XXXX**

When next my eyes adjusted to my surroundings, it was to the sight of checkered tiles and wallpaper covered walls of a flattering navy blue. A grand map of Albion occupied the majority of the globular room, a large basket lined with clean blankets and an elderly gentleman who stared at me, propped as I was against the grand map table, as though I were some sort of balverine.

"Hello Jasper, I hope you are feeling well," Emira's voice called from beyond an opened doorway further on, "have my travel clothes been laundered?"

"Yes, Madam!" Jasper called. "I am rather splendid." The man I remembered to be more an extension of Emira's family than simply a butler hurried to join his mistress, though casting me a welcoming glance and a bow of his head as he left me alone as Emira followed him, within the cozy chamber with nothing to occupy my time and attention but my surroundings. So it was that I felt no uncertainties about peering about curiously and granted myself the right to a leisurely stroll around the room.

Upon the walls were framed sheets of parchment, each having been granted a place of some esteem upon the narrow walls, and on drawing near to one in particular I saw Major Swift's scrawling print detailing The Hero of Brightwall's vow to restore honor to the army and appoint the major as the new general once Emira took the throne; a promise she regrettably never had the opportunity to keep. Without thought my hand reached up to touch the nearly illegible script, remembering the man who had penned the agreement. Similar parchments hung from other walls; promises the Hero of Brightwall made on her road to becoming Queen. Promises she'd all kept except for this one.

This was her Sanctuary. I'd heard Walter speak of this place, and Jasper had stayed here to attend to Emira's needs and other necessities. I had always known that Emira had some sort of secret hideaway she would escape to on occasion; a place where only Walter and Jasper had been, and that she'd brought me here seemed an honor that I was hardly worthy of.

My Heroic friend had always been there for me; of this I had no doubt. She'd stood at my side during those unbearable moments after Major Swift's dishonorable murder, she had worried for me when we became separated upon being shipwrecked on the shores of Aurora, and even accepted my pathetic attempt to comfort her after Walter's loss and had been there for me when no one else was left. I had never expected such great friendship and human contact from someone like her. She'd called me her friend on countless occasions, both publicly and privately, as have I.

I, on the other hand, ran like a coward. I wanted to see the world as I always had dreamed, but I somehow ended up back here in Albion. For many years I had evaded the Queen as much as I could, for back then with my growing feelings for her, I knew that she would never return them to me. The deaths of our friends and allies had pained me as much as it did her, so I couldn't have any type of emotion stop me from making a huge mistake. Troubling her in any way was not something I could live with since I had so much on my plate as it was.

Jasper reentered the room while holding Emira's ammunition pack, and when next I laid eyes upon my Queen, it was to a sight I remembered with fond nostalgia, I knew Emira for the adventurer she was at heart. With her favorite travel garb of a blue and black dyed Military suit, her fiery red-orange hair tied up in the braided bun that crowned her head with the royal crown holding it in place, and her preferred choices in weaponry – the Casanova and the Dragonstomper .48 – strapped to her back, she became once more the Hero and friend from my memories.

"We need so supply ourselves with fresh ammunition, so I suggest you check your weapons," She said as her family friend handed her the pack she needed. "And possibly strap up on other supplies when the time comes."

Though it hardly seemed necessary due to the training in which Major Swift had ingrained within me the habit of never allowing my weapons to go unready for combat, I none-the-less pulled first my rifle and then my pistol for inspections, pausing only when I caught notice of the absolute stillness that was now the woman at my side. She was gazing at my pistol as though surprised to see it, and for a moment the reason escaped me.

"Briar's Blaster," her voice trailed off into a smile. "You still have it. I'm speechless."

This particular firearm had been a favorite of Emira's until she had given it to me as a gift during Walter's funeral, and I treasured it every day since. It fit me in some mysterious way that had nothing to do with the specialty grip and trigger, which matched my smaller hands so perfectly. I found holding it gave me a sense of completion no other gun had given me, besides Vanessa, as though it had been crafted for me even though it had been quite clearly constructed long before my birth.

"Why wouldn't I? It was a gift." I winked at her while I held it firmly in my hands and wiped it down with a small cloth.

With that Emira laughed lightly at my response, beaming with joy that I had kept it for so long. "I didn't think you'd deem it a perfect match. I thought it would be long gone."

It was at those words that I returned the pistol's hammer to its rightful position and holstered the weapon once more whilst trying not to take any offense in her words.

"Not that you would get rid of it or anything, but I was just commenting since how hard the times have been lately. And plus-"

"Emira, you're babbling." I laughed. "But I'd sooner sell my left leg," I said with a playful tone, making sure to show her I didn't take offense. I had come on hard times while in my leave of absence, but the thought of trading off Briar's Blaster for some gold or trading it had never crossed my mind. I would have more than likely sold myself on a street corner before I'd put that precious treasure in someone else's hands. "Ready when you are, girlie." My abrupt end to the conversation brought about a startled blink from the Hero, almost bringing a comment to her lips, but at the last minute she decided not to say anything.

"We'll be fast traveling again." She said at last, and I took her words for what they were: a warning, and one that was thankfully spoken for my benefit.

"I'll be fine." Though I tried to impart a reassured quality to my statement there was no denying the anxiety I felt at the thought of returning to that plane of instability. "Just be sure keep me aimed away from you; I always was fond to that outfit."

And it was at that point my heart tripped within my chest, for upon her lips I detected a trace of a smile with her face turned bright red. Whether I could keep that picture forever within my memories or if she could never stop smiling for me, it didn't matter to me—I wanted it to stay there forever.

Too dumbfounded to think of something that might draw the smile further from its hiding place and confirm my hopes, I instead held out a hand for her to take. I succeeded in mustering a steady enough voice for a quick "Lead the way," to which she responded with a tightening grip on my hand as, without further ado, we vanished into the noise and light once again.

**XXXX**

We had ended up back at the Castle just outside in the gardens. I had had shaken my head, still feeling the dizzying effects of Fast Travel. I had to extend my arm and use Emira for a little balancing support, which she gladly lent to me. I noticed that her face seemed to be creased and filled with slight frustration.

"What's wrong, love?" I breathed, moving closer to her and slipping my hand on her back.

She looked at me with those beautiful ice blue eyes that almost matched mine. She sighed heavily before answering. "I'm going to see my father today… We need his help more than any."

"Oh, we're going back to the tomb?" I asked her, slightly confused.

"No," she said. "My real father."

I blinked. "Wait... What?"

"You heard me, Ben." Her faced seemed to convey so many different emotions at once.

"So, wait, you're mother married another man who was passed as your father to all of Albion." I stuttered.

"Yes," she sighed again, lowering her head. "And there's also another twist. It's about whom my father is."

"Would it be alright to state that I'm very fearful at this moment?" I asked while actually being serious and not a total smart ass.

"Ben, I've never told anyone about my father's identity, and I'm pretty sure he's never mentioned a word about me to any other soul either."

"Well that's horrible. Who wouldn't want to brag about someone like you?" I said smoothly, trying to hide what little dread I had.

"Ben, I'm serious… It's Reaver…"

Silence fell to my lips. My eyes widened and my voice just had vanished. I pulled away from her, yet I kept both of my hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes, trying to find some sort of sick-minded joke buried deep within her. "Emira…"

"Ben, I know, but it's true. My mom loved him, but he took a sick and twisted turn for the worst. It's something I found out myself not that long ago, and I must accept it."

I stepped back, feeling a little confused and lightheaded. I sat down on the stairs leading to the Throne Room, trying to catch my breath and get my thoughts straight again. I looked up at Emira and cocked my head, my mouth wide open. "I can't believe it…"

"I couldn't either when she actually told me. I barely remember growing up with him. He was there for a while, till he practically lost all emotion… and ended up how he is…" She let her eyes grow red and sting with hot tears. "Oh Ben, I do wish he was my father… A real father." She began to cry.

I stood up quickly and caught her before she collapsed to her knees, surprised at my own strength. I held her tight, making sure she knew I was there for her. If it ended up that way, I would go with her to see him, no matter how disgusting that man seemed to me. He was the reason Emira was here in front of me. I could at least give the bastard that much credit.

"I'll go with you." I stated simply.

She looked up. "You will?"

I smiled as I looked at her face, brightening with a little bit of happiness. "Of course, now come on. We'll go and get you ready."

"Oh Ben, you're so kind to me." She breathed happily as she took my hand in hers and lightly squeezed it. Her hand had felt soft to the touch and even warm, but this was because of the Will she had flowing through her. She had needed gauntlets to use Will in the past, but she had been training herself for years to control it and master it, so she no longer needed the gauntlets.

She pulled her hand away and smiled at me one more time before walking back to her chambers. I watched her leave, and when she was out of sight, I let out a huge breath of air and collapsed back onto the stairs. I was still in shock. What the hell was I getting into now? If I confronted that man I would probably strangle him given half the chance. I pulled myself up once again after a few moments and walked to my room. I didn't emerge for hours until Emira called me out.

"Ben, I'm ready," she said weakly.

I stepped out of the room and caught myself an eyeful of my Queen. She had dressed up and looked absolutely stunning; her hair was brushed out and she had her bangs put up out of her face, except for a few stray strands that rested on her forehead as her crown remained in the same position. She had a very little bit of make-up around her eyes that brought out the brightness of the blue, and her outfit remained the same Military suit, but it had somehow looked more fitting. It was almost as if it had clung to her skin and brought out the curves she wielded. She looked adventurous and sexy at the same time, and I liked it.

"You look beautiful as always, Princess." I stammered as my cheeks turned red.

She lightly giggled and placed her hand over her mouth. "Thank you. But let's just get this over with." She smiled meekly. She had her coat in her hand by her side, so she slipped it on and grabbed my arm.

I smiled at her and placed her arm correctly on mine, and then we were heading out of the door. I could feel her body radiating heat and I felt her arm trembling. I wasn't even sure what to say to comfort her, but I knew whatever I said to her now, it wouldn't make much of a difference.

The carriage pulled up to the steps of the Castle with her horse guiding it. One of her guards was manning the reins and quickly hopped down to help his Queen into the door. She nodded thankfully at him and he returned to his seat. I sat across from her, never taking my eyes off her while she blankly stared out of the window, watching the scenery pass us by.

I looked at her silently again, clearly silent from shock. This whole situation was still inconceivable, but now that I thought more and more about it, Emira did seem to have a lot of Reaver's similarities; her cheekbones, eyes, nose. It was so eerie just even imagining Reaver holding her as a child or even living in the same household with her.

It was a good three days until we arrived in Millfields. Emira was still uneasy about the whole thing, but I couldn't blame her. I would glance over at her ever now and again, and there she was, tapping her hands against the wall of the carriage or twirling her hair around her index finger.

"Look, you'll be fine. If you want I could go in with you, but I'm sure it's best that I wait outside. If you need me, just call. I can assist, but I'd rather stay as far from that man as possible, it would be a bad impression when you're trying to get on his good side." I assured her.

"Thank you, Ben." She grabbed my hand and held it for a moment, and then she released it and turned toward the carriage door and pushed it open slowly. The guard was there in a heartbeat, ready to assist his mistress out of the means of transportation.

Her feet slowly made their way up to the large white-painted doors and lifted the heavy doorknocker to alert the staff she was there. I had wondered if he had an intense sense of hearing with his immortality.

The door opened and then she disappeared into the mansion, and she quickly glanced back at me and shot me a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: In Which the Authors Relives Old Memories**

"Hewwo, Qween Emiwa! Mastah Weaver is in the Main Hawl. Pwease follow me."

I followed the red-headed small man, who was known as Barry Hatch. I had grown up with Barry before the tragedy of my mother's death, and he had always been kind to me. I had wished we were as close as my mother and him once were; she had told me of their relationship and I thought it was lovely. My mother got along with everyone, even the most hated man in Bowerstone. The mansion my father had built for himself almost resembled how he had become: cold, dark and isolated. The halls only lit by lantern and candle light, it was difficult for me to see where I was stepping, and what I was stepping on. Many things littered the floors like emptied wine goblets and wine bottles, some half filled and some completely empty. Confetti was even scattered all over in odd places with womenfolk's undergarments hanging from odd places.

Barry had led me up to the hall doors and opened them, and then he gestured for me to enter. I nodded to him and looked straight into the large room. I could only make out the candles and the overly large chair sitting at the end of the table, with a clouded figure resting on its cushions.

"Hello, Father." I said coldly.

"Ah, is that my little Emira? Couldn't be. I haven't heard from her in ages. Come in, sweet girl." Reaver said slyly. He leaned further back into his seat and rested his shining boots onto his luxuriously large dining table.

"I know this was an unexpected visit," I began.

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little head about it. Come, sit next to daddy." He said patting the chair sitting beside his. I reluctantly joined him. "So, what brings you here out of nowhere?"

"I need your help with something." I said, somewhat ashamed that I had ended up asking him for a favor.

"Ah, I see that's it. You only come here when you want something. I don't see how what you want would benefit me," he sighed.

"Please, this is hard enough as it is. What the hell happened to you? I thought you cared for mom…"

"Love is a silly thing. It fades after time."

"Only from you, since you're heartless."

"So you come here to ask something of me yet you sit here, mocking me? Oh that's delicious." He took a long sip of his wine.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, I wasn't prepared for this visit myself. But I do need your help. Albion is going to be under attack, and I know you're a man who can get things…"

"Oh yes, most definitely. But as I said, how does this little trip benefit me?"

"I'll obviously pay you for your troubles."

"Oh good, then it does play well for me after all." He smiled with his dark, cold eyes and grinned maliciously. "So, other than the whole monarchy, how are things?"

"Are you honestly asking or just trying to make irritable small talk?"

"Come now, you are my daughter after all, I must make some small tiny effort to care."

I sighed again, always getting into banter with him like my mother. Anyone could tell that we belonged in the same bloodline. "Well, in all honesty, I actually miss you… Things have been difficult. And I just miss you and mom."

"Oh, I know sweetie. But life plays us different hands, and sometimes we get the short end of the deck. But you're just like your daddy, living large and wealthy. Good girl."

I looked down at my lap, not even knowing what to say. I wanted my old dad back. Even though he was still a prude way back when, I noticed that even then he had more compassion in his life. He even held a deeper love for my mother and I.

"So, what do you need exactly dear girl? I highly doubt money."

"I need your skill. I know your aim hasn't rusted along with your personality, am I correct?"

"That you are, darling. I do come at a high price though."

"Don't worry about it. It'll be taken care of." I assured him.

"Good, because if I must do most of the work I will most definitely be paid for it. But I'm also going to assume that not only I am needed."

"Correct again, you were around for the first Hero of Oakvale right?" I asked, and I actually had wondered if he was that old. I was never properly informed on my dad's biography.

"Mm, yes. Was quite young but I was still practicing my amazing accuracy."

I smiled a little, hoping we had more of a good chance than not. "Wow, so you were. You remember Jack of—"

"Ah, ah, ah! Don't mention his name, love. I don't need to hear such a horrible moniker. I've had my share of that Blades fellow and I'm not interested."

"Father, please… He's returning to Albion."

Reaver looked at me with his eyes extensive, then he seemed quite irritable. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me. And if you want to save your hide in the coming months, I suggest you hear me out then. And no, I'm not making this up to grab your attention. I'll be having an official speech to the citizen's in a few days."

"Oh, that's absolutely wonderful…" he said with venom dripping from his words. "Fine, you won."

"Great, I can talk with you more about it today if you want, that is if you don't have anything else going on?"

"Oh, dear girl, I do have an appointment I must keep to. But we shall discuss further. I'll contact you." He had smiled devilishly. Reaver stood up and slowly made his way to the back of my chair, suddenly bending down and leaning in close to me. "You look so much like your mother. What a dear girl, I do see myself missing her every passing year, if you can believe it. Oh, and I have a gift for you…"

I shuddered a moment, I wasn't sure if this was actually my father. Would he expect me to pay him for a gift? That I didn't doubt. My eyes followed him to the small cupboard he had placed in the corner, and watched him open the doors.

He nonchalantly walked back with a small object in hand, and then he reached out and handed it to me. "This was something I've been meaning to give you. I have one of my own as well. So did your mother."

I grabbed it, and it was a small picture frame with the family photo placed in it. It was a dingy non-colored photo of Reaver, my mother and I when I was six. I noticed my father's expression: pure happiness and love for his family. My mother's beauty shone brightly, even through an ancient photo. Even my father's youth was fully stored and both of my parents looked absolutely perfect for each other. I looked up at him, bewildered by his act of kindness. "Thank you, Father…"

"Ah don't mention it. Oh, and how is your dear brother Logan doing?"

"He's doing fine, still distant and living in Old Quarter." I said quietly.

"Hmm well at least he's fine, yes? I shall have to stop by to see you both. Well anyway, I shall gather some provisions for you in a week or so, and don't forget my payment, dear girl. I shall see you soon, hmm?"

I nodded. "Yes, and Father?" I paused. He looked at me with a raised brow. I leaned in and kissed his cheek that held the questionable heart-shaped tattoo. His eyes widened in astonishment and he looked at me, unsure of what to say. "I love you still."

I turned around, grasping my gift as tightly as I could without breaking it and walked back through the hall and to the main doors. I had to shield my eyes from the harsh sun as I exited with Barry shutting the door behind me.

When I looked around the carriage, Ben wasn't there. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?" replied the guard.

"Where did Captain Finn run off to?"

"Oh, he said that he would return momentarily."

"Ah, well thank you. I'll wait inside for him."

The guard saluted me and replied with, "Yes mum."

He assisted me into the coach and we started off slowly back where we came, and waited for Ben to show his face soon. I needed to leave this place before the memories consumed my mind.

So I began to think about my life in the castle. How many things have progressed for the better until this whole fable outbreak began of Jack. But then I began thinking about Ben and how amazing he truly was. His attitude and charm had consumed me day by day since I found him. His rugged good looks had bloomed into even better good looks, and I was instantly drawn to him. I wanted to tell him about how I felt since before the Crawler incident. But then Walter's untimely death was a shock to us all, and i knew that it would be highly disrespectful to mention a peep of it during those weeks everyone had mourned.

Then one day, he was gone. Out of my life till who knew when. I went into depression for I knew I honestly had no one by my side but Flynn and Jasper. Those two had kept me from truly dying inside, which kept me strong enough to run Albion.

Not that Ben had entered my life again, I intended to keep him in it for as long as I could. Maybe one day, I'd have my own family...

The thought of seeing Ben...exposed made me anxious and excited at the same time. I had fought beside him so many times, but there hadn't been many intimate moments with him, even though I had wished for them constantly. Sex was the most intimate act I could ever do with anyone, and I wasn't sure how I would approach the act once the time came. But I knew he was the one I wanted to approach it with...

I had traveled quickly through Millfields and sought out a few wandering travelers to buy a few necessities. I wanted to get Emira a small token of gratitude to thank her for letting me reside in the Castle, and maybe another item or so. After searching for an hour, I had found one who held the exact items I needed.

"'Ello, good sir. What would you be looking for today."

"I need a gift, for my lovely lady friend, to show appreciation. You have anything like that?"

"Oh, yes. The very thing." He muffled his way through a very large knapsack and dug out a wooden box. "'Ere I have a very rare bunch of flowers found only native in Aurora."

"Perfect. How much?"

"Six hundred and fifty gold, sir."

"I'll take them." I said triumphantly while I handed him his coin. I grabbed the box from his grasp and cradled it under my arm. "Did, you also happen to have… something else?"

"Like what sir?"

"Um," I paused unable to summon the two words I needed. It was a very bold and unique thing for me to do. "An engagement ring?" I swallowed hard after uttering those words, and I wondered if this would be an appropriate action at this point in time.

"Oh, good sir, I 'ave just what you need." He pulled out a box filled with different types of bands; gold, silver, white gold. I thought they were decent choices, but I decided not to go with any of his choices. No mere engagement ring from a traveling merchant would do the trick, that's why I decided on saving my mothers' ring for the special occasion for when the opportunity arose. But my mind as always, gnawed at me, what if my actions were denied and it was too soon?

I ran up to the carriage as quickly as I could without dropping the box, and I gently knocked on the small door. Emira opened it and greeted me with a smile. "Where have you been, Mr. Finn? I was almost growing worried." Her eyes sparkled with seriousness.

"Almost?" I asked.

"Well yes, I know you can handle yourself, I was just beginning to think if a hollow man took his revenge." She smirked jokingly.

"Ah well, you know me, always finding his way out of a predicament. I am Captain Benjamin Finn after all." I said smugly as I sat down across from her again.

"That's also something I wanted to talk to you about, Ben."

I paused and looked up. "What exactly is that?"

"Captain. Kind of rolls off the tongue, but I don't know. I think I prefer General Finn. Don't you?" She smiled innocently.

I was caught off guard yet again. "A promotion?" I asked to be sure.

"Yes, General Finn. If you so choose to accept it."

My heart pounded deep within my chest. She was honoring me with the title I never thought I could earn. Captain was what I lived by and I was more than grateful when Swiftie deemed me worthy. But to take his place, would I be replacing him?

"Ben, this is not to replace Major Swift. This is to follow where he left off. You are a great man. And you are determined for the job. I know you are, and that's why I'm sure if Swift were still here today, he would whole-heartedly agree with me. But now that you know the Swift Brigade is still whole, if you feel you're up for the challenge, you can take charge. You'll be needing good men behind you once this starts."

It was as if she read my mind. I couldn't even muster the words to thank my Queen for her compassion toward me. I remembered that the box I was holding was for her. I picked it up and handed it to her. "For you, my Queen."

Her eyes widened with surprise. "Oh? What's this?"

"It's to show my appreciation for everything you have done for me, past and present."

I watched her face blush with embarrassment, and she took the box from my hands, examining it and carefully unlatching it from the top. She threw back the top and she placed her hand over her mouth. "Ben…" she whispered. "They're… amazing!" She pulled the bouquet out of the container and held the vase firmly, examining each flower. "These are Auroran, aren't they?"

"Precisely Princess." I said with a grin. "I also, um, have another gift for you. But I think this one should wait."

"Oh, Ben, now you're hiding things from me?" she played.

"For good reason. It will make a better surprise if we wait."

"Hmm." She smiled widely, which always made her eyes glitter even more than they did.

"You know, I had a dream the other night. And it has been occupying my thoughts for quite sometime. I believe we met before Mourningwood."

"Oh? What makes you say that?" She cocked her head, probably trying to remember if we actually had met before.

"When we were five. The beautiful cherry blossom tree in the gardens we used to play under, remember? Flynn was only a pup and you were sitting under the tree. You kissed me, even back then."

She leaned back, letting her mind wander. "Oh my goodness, Ben, I do remember! You were my 'knight in shining armor'." She smiled brightly with a stray tear escaping. "Even back then you were a little soldier. And still just as handsome."

Now it was my turn to let my cheeks flush red. She always knew how to surprise me each and every time she spoke. "I can't believe that it was real. I dreamt about that little girl so much when I was still young. I always wished my mother and I would go back to the castle, but after those few times, we never did. And I never thought to even connect you with the little princess back then. So strange."

"Almost like destiny." She said with a silky voice. She bit her lip as she smiled at me, almost enticing me right in the carriage.

It was late afternoon and mother was busy with her usual rulings of the castle, so I wanted to take my new puppy to the gardens and play. Mother had given him to me as a birthday gift, and he had also come with his own toy, so I brought his ball with and we played fetch most of the day. He would always go get it, but he'd never drop it when I told him to. I'd have to teach him.

Later on, we were both tired from running, so I threw the ball one last time and then went to go rest against the single cherry blossom tree and fell asleep. Flynn, the name I decided to bestow onto my new friend, had run up to me and snuggled on my lap, then he had fallen asleep.

A boy my age had woken me by tapping me on the shoulder. He smiled when I looked up at him, and he said "Hi."

"Hello, who are you?" I asked him.

"The name's Benny!" he said as he stuck out his thumb and pointed to himself.

"I like that name." I said with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you."

Flynn suddenly woke up and he had noticed Benny standing next to me. He stood up and barked playfully at the new face. Benny had backed away at first, but saw that Flynn only wanted to play, so he bent down to pet him behind the ear.

"He's a neat dog. Does he have a name?"

"Flynn."

"Hey, that's really close to my last name. Benny Finn." He smiled widely.

"Then I can remember it better." I said, smiling back.

"What's your name anyway?" He asked.

"Emira. Emira Leslie Rose." I bowed to him and I saw his face turn light red.

"Nice name, miss. Ya know what I heard?"

I shook my head.

"I heard the only dog to ever exist in Albion was owned by a Hero. And you're the only one who has one. Are you a Hero?"

"I don't know, but my mom is a Hero. She had a dog a long time ago."

"Whoa, that's bloody brilliant!" he yelled with excitement.

"Yeah, I agree. So why are you here in the gardens?"

"Oh, my mum had to talk to the Queen, so the Queen said I could come out here."

"That's my mom, the Queen." I smiled.

"Wow, you're the princess?"

"Yep! And I now deem you my knight in shining armor! As princess, you must bow before me and you shall receive a token of my gratitude."

He looked like he didn't want to play the game I picked, but after a minute, he laughed and bowed down.

"I, Captain Benny Finn, swear to protect thy royal highness, till death."

"And I shall make Sir Benny Finn, King of all Albion!" I yelled happily.

He looked up with surprise and a big smirk. "I'd like that, ma'am."

So after that day, Benny and I played every week when his mother visited the castle. We would play knight and princess while Flynn pretended to be the evil dragon. I had so much fun with my new friend, and every evening when he left, I grew sad.

Then on a warm spring day, I had waited for him, he never came. I ran into the throne room and asked my mother with tears in my eyes.

"Mother, my friend Benny hasn't shown up. Why isn't he here?"

"Oh honey, his mother and I have resolved her problem. She and her son have gone back home."

"But why! Flynn and I liked him! He's my knight!"

Mother then pulled me into her and hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry dear. Maybe you'll see him again." She let me go and smiled at me. "Why don't you play with Logan?"

"He doesn't like me..."

"Of course he does! He's your brother, he's just been sad lately."

"Well tell him to be happy so we can play."

My mother laughed.

I would have never known that thirteen years would pass and I would never see Benny until I was eighteen. And I never even knew it was that same little boy with the golden hair who was in a blood stained uniform of the Swift Brigade.

"Emira…" I took the box from her hands and placed it on the floor of the carriage and I scooted forward so my face was nearly inches away from hers. My hand slid to the back of her neck and wrapped within her orange locks and pulled her head toward me, parting my lips and slightly closing my eyes. Emira was doing the same, but the difference is she had more control than I did.

She was about to lean in toward my face until the coachman called out in a billowing voice. "We're home, Madam!" The guard called out.

"Good." She said slyly. She then leaned forward again, but rested her hand on mine, and then she placed a small object in my hand. "Look what Father, err, Reaver gave to me."

I looked down and it was a small picture frame with a family photo. It was her, Logan, Reaver and her mother. It was so heartwarming in a way to see Reaver being kind to another human soul, that it was almost considered a miracle. "This really is a great picture." I said smiling. "You're mum was pretty, like you."

"Oh Ben," she smiled widely. "But I'm pretty happy he had this. The only happy childhood memory I had."

"Wow, even Logan looks happy. Has he even seen Reaver since your mum's passing?"

"Sadly no, he fell into depression after that. Then father had disappeared from depression also and just filled his entire life with work and probably more orgies…" She made a face, which meant she disapproved of her father's ridiculous actions.

"What ever happened to Logan anyhow?"

"He's still staying in Bowerstone, but more on the outskirts of Bowerstone Old Quarter. I do need to pay him a visit soon though. He still has his men behind him, well, whichever ones survived the last round."

"So why is he living in Old Quarter?" I was never aware of Logan's fate after Albion had been saved. It was as if he simply vanished.

"Most of Albion despises him for his actions as King. I don't blame him for disappearing." She sighed heavily and glanced out of the window. "I feel bad for him in a way. Yes, he's my brother and I'll love him forever, but what he did was wrong and absolutely shameful. Swift did not need that; our people of Albion didn't need such hate and fear. But he saw that a bit too late in his ruling. He's happy now though, but I doubt that. He writes me every other week."

This was a surprise to me, knowing that Logan was in fact, happy, and making a new and better life for himself. And to know he had someone in his life to make him happy when knowing he took Swift from all of us, it pained my heart. But in that instant, I decided to be the bigger and better man, and simply felt happy for him. "Good for him." I smiled.

"Yes, agreed. I just miss him; I was used to being close with him before he moved away."

"I'm here for you, Princess. You're not alone…" I whispered. Such a hopeless romantic I was.

She turned her face back to me and stared at me, the twilight shining in through the window and brightening her face with a warm glow, making her ocean eyes sparkle as if they were moving like waves. Her beauty was never ending, as if no other woman in all of Albion existed. "Ben…" she whispered back.

"Yes, Emira?"

"I...really want you to stay with me..." she almost couldn't speak her mind, as if it was lodged in her throat and she was too shy.

But as for me, I was stunned. I had dreamed, even prayed, for this moment. The woman whom I longed for had finally given in to the Finn charms and announced her feelings to me, and I was planning to say it back in a special way. Maybe today was actually the day I gave her...

The carriage pulled up to the towering stairs of Castle Bowerstone once more, and I held up my hand to the guard, dismissing him from opening the door. "Sir, if you please, grab this young woman's package of flowers from the back and place them somewhere in the castle. I will do the honor."

The guard nodded. "Yessir."

So then I stepped out of the carriage and held out my hand for her, helping her step down, but I didn't let her get far. I scooped her up into my arms and carried her up the stairs, but we didn't make it too far. She kissed deeply and played with my hair as she did so. I gently set her down to her feet while never breaking our embrace, and she stood on her toes to reach me.

This was practically a dream come true for me. As hard headed and action hungry as I was, things had changed in the past couple of years, and if this opportunity never would have been thrown my way, I would have never even thought of pursuing it. I would have never returned to the castle and I would have never laid my eyes upon Emira again. So even though a man with my background, luck had indeed smiled upon me once more, giving me a well needed push in the right general direction.

The hired help of the castle had paid no mind to us, walking by as if we were never in the room. It was their job to blend in and keep to themselves, so that's exactly what they did. I had felt my way up the stairs and to Emira's chambers only relying on my sense of touch since my eyes were closed and one of my hands were a little preoccupied. The bed was welcoming as I was pushed onto my back, feeling the soft mattress catch me. Emira quickly crawled atop me, sliding my jacket off and tossing aside onto the floor. Our kissing had become more intense, but I had stopped myself before my hands could lift her shirt any further.

"Emira!" I gasped in between our kisses. I almost didn't have the willpower to pry away from her lips.

"What is it Ben?" She asked, and I could tell she was a little saddened that I had stopped. Her eyes held a passion that yearned to be released as she stared at me. Her smooth skin shuddered at my touch in the most positive way, and it was clear she had never laid her hands upon any man in Albion.

"I can't do this with you. Not now. I want to, there's no doubt. But Emira, you're the Queen and I want to treat you as such. And even though I'm the man of my questionable background, and all that you know about me, I still do have some small speck of respect in my bones."

She had sat up and thought things threw for a moment, then she had leaned down and gave me a deep kiss. "I couldn't be more proud of Ben Finn." She finally said, smiling. "Although, I do want you to spend the night in here. And I rather do like you with your shirt removed, I must say."

I looked down to notice that she had taken more than my jacket. She reflected me in more than one way I had to admit. "Very Queen-like," I smiled and playfully tapped her arm.

She laughed loudly and then she had jumped onto my chest, kissing me ever so lightly. "You aren't the man I heard stories about, I'll tell you that."

"Oh?"

She rested her arms on my chest as she laid on top of me, speaking to me in that silk-ridden voice. "I would sneak into pubs when I was younger to listen to men tell stories. You were always a favorite topic, you know. The greatest marksman to come along since Reaver first appeared. Reaver was the Hero of Skill, which also earned him the title of Pirate King. But that's another topic for another time,"

I listened to Emira's words intently, finally hearing her thoughts on my life and how I was portrayed in stories. It was quite surprising how much people had praised me even before fighting alongside the Queen years ago.

"Benjamin Finn was the ladies man, always won the girl whether it was with charms or just plain showing off." Saying that had made her break out in a wide grin, and she laughed lightly to herself. "I had a dream of the infamous Ben Finn they had described in their tales for so long. I told my mum even, 'I want to meet a man just like Ben Finn.'

"'Where did you hear of Ben Finn?' She'd always ask me, but I never told her. Logan and I snuck out all the time, and most of the men who knew us as the Prince and Princess knew not to utter a word to Mother, they liked our company. And of our curiosity of the stories they told; we had asked so many questions about the world of Albion and the people who inhabited it."

"So what did you expect when you met me in Mourningwood?"

"That little boy from years ago was completely different from the man I beheld that day, still as handsome, but so rugged. I could tell those eyes were filled with pain and toughness. And I knew you would make an excellent soldier by my side."

I didn't have a word to say, so I just hugged her instead. I thought there were people out there who knew of my life and who had endured the same, but I knew no such being existed. This woman could see into my eyes like open doors, and not many people saw through the exterior of Ben Finn.

Logan had finally started to pay attention to me after several months of trying to win his affection. He said that it wasn't my fault he was distant, it was just how he was. He had heard that I mentioned he may not have liked me, but he sat me down and told me it wasn't true. He cared deeply for me. So he had spent most of his time making me happy and played with me. He would also come into my room during the night and he would tell me stories of all the trips that he and Mother would take. I always had to stay behind with Sir Walter to train since I was going to be Queen one day. Since Logan was the oldest, he got to be King.

"I'd love to have you as my Queen, little sister." He'd often say. Then he would touch my face with his hand and give me a smile. It wasn't normal for Logan, but I liked seeing him happy.

Then one night, I was sound asleep until I felt something shake me from my rest and removed my blanket from my face.

"Sister, wake up." Logan whispered.

"Logan, it's late. Why are you disturbing my rest? I'm tired..."

"You need to get dressed, sister."

"Why?" I groaned loudly.

"Be quiet Emira! Just do it."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Where are we going, Logan?"

"You're coming with me; we're going to the tavern."

"Really!" I whispered excitedly.

He nodded, so I threw the blanket off of me and began to slip out of my nightgown and into my outing clothes. Logan had waited for me by the doorway until I was ready to leave. He smiled when I approached and signaled to him that I was ready to sneak out. We had run down the stairs and out of the castle, making our way to Bowerstone Market.

The Cow and Corset pub wasn't filled with many people, but just a small handful. When Logan and I had entered, a few of the men had looked up and cheered.

"Ah, Prince Logan! You're back! Good to see you again!"

"Look, he's brought the Princess! It's good to finally see you, young lady." An older and rounder man had said as he bowed his head.

I bowed back and smiled lightly. "Logan, you've been here before?"

"Yes sister, but only for the stories."

"Come, sit!" The man who had spoken to me had raised his hand, which beckoned the bar maid to him and he smiled. "The usual for Logan here, and the same for his sister, please."

She smiled and ran to fetch the order, while I sat close to Logan, still confused as to why these men knew Logan so well. Then the bar maid was at our side and placing two mugs in front of us, and they had been steaming hot. I looked at Logan.

"Logan I am not going to drink!" I whisper-yelled at him.

"Hot cider, sister." He smiled.

I smiled back and then picked up the mug, holding it carefully and blowing on the liquid to cool it.

"So, have any of you heard about the new lad Swiftie has taken an interest in? Suppose to be an excellent shot some say." The large bearded man leaned back in his chair as he took a sip of his ale.

"Oh that's rubbish, Fergus! No little bugger could do something like that, crikey; he's only about Logan's age!"

"Believe me, Mickey, that boy can aim true, I'm tellin' ye."

"Are we discussing that Benjamin fellow I've heard so much about?" Logan asked.

"Aye," Fergus said. "Parents and brothers all dead. So he ran off to travel Albion and do what he wanted, but is he a damn good bounty hunter."

"Hmm interesting..." Logan said as he looked across the room into nothingness.

"That poor boy..." I heard myself say aloud.

"Aw, don't worry deary," Fergus assured me. "He's definitely makin' a name for himself and makin' a lasting impression on all the other soldiers."

I smiled at that being said, and I hoped that poor soul would soon be happy and making a living. I was selfish for thinking so, but I was very happy that I still had my mother around for me.

"He came from a small town called Gunk, odd town if ye ask me. His mum and dad were only shopkeepers, but poor as a dog they were. He came from a horrible background. I feel sorry for the lad, but no one knows where he is exactly."

I didn't hear any more stories about that boy until many years later where I would see him again, around my eighteenth birthday, where I would be changing Albion and myself forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: In Which the Authors Suspect Things Have Gone Awry**

One morning after several weeks of random quest adventures and research of the new found threat to the world, the sunlight shone brighter than expected, but I felt as if I had energy for days and then some. I turned to check on Emira, who was sleeping peacefully with a small smile, and I pulled the blankets up to her so she was comfortable. I didn't want to disturb her so I had to be as quiet as I could. I snuck out of bed and into the main hall of the Castle, making my way to the kitchen, and thinking that I could surprise Emira. But when I entered the kitchen, I saw something that I never expected to see.

Logan was leaning against the table that stood against the far wall, sipping on a cup of hot coffee. He glanced up at me with his expressionless face, the scar sitting across his lips.

"Ah, the soldier. So you're the one courting my sister." He stated bluntly.

"Wait, excuse me? I don't believe-"

"No need for stammering soldier, I already know. Why else would you be here?"

"The name is Capt—well, General Finn to you, Logan." I answered angrily. "And what are you doing here in the castle? Does Emira know you're here?"

"Don't worry what my sister does or does not know. Tis not your concern, is it?"

"You're damn right it's my concern! So answer me—"

Just then, Emira slowly walked into the kitchen as she yawned quietly. Rubbing her eyes, she looked up and smiled. "Ah, brother! Unexpected visit, but I'm happy to see you nonetheless!"

"I was fine until this man burst in here and insulted me." Logan replied nonchalantly.

Emira looked at me, her brow furrowed slightly. "Ben…"

"Look Princess—"

"That is your Queen, you peasant. Respect her as she well deserves."

I turned to Logan, infuriated. "You're lucky the Queen is present, because I wouldn't be so easy on you like she was. You were lucky this time…" I looked away from him and looked at Emira. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "Please forgive me."

She let a smile escape her lips and kissed me on my forehead. "You're lucky that you're cute, General Finn." She whispered back, and then she made her way toward her brother.

"Logan, how are you? Are you still seeing Ms. Swan? I haven't gotten a letter recently." She greeted as she kissed his cheek. "I trust you're both well."

"Well sister, I come with bad news. Amelia is ill, and I fear the worst. Her mother has come to help care for her, and I come here to ask for your help."

"Logan, I don't know how to help you. I have nothing to cure her—"

"Please sister, you are Albion's Hero, you must know someone."

"I'd have to see her for myself, to determine what is exactly wrong brother. Will that be alright?" Emira seemed worried and concerned. Yes, it was her brother, but I couldn't see past the murderer in Logan, not after ol' Swiftie.

"Ben," Emira said loud and clear. "I need you to assist me in the map room, I'll meet you there. Five minutes." She nodded at me to go and get a head start.

I nodded back, and cleared my throat, giving Logan a mock salute and left the kitchen without needing to hear a word.

"I apologize about General Finn, dear brother. He's still sore about Major Swift, as am I." I said a bit low.

"I know exactly why the soldier acts out, and it is of no concern to me. Amelia is my concern now." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry Logan. But I will need to take a look at her, as you know. I will follow you, but first, I need to figure out who could help her."

"Then I shall escort you to the map room as well." Logan answered bleakly. "But may I freshen up first?"

"Of course, Logan. I'll see you in five minutes." I said as I gave him a smile and bowed to him, and then I turned and exited the kitchen.

I made my way down the hall and up the stairs leading toward the map room, smoothing out my royal dress so I could try to look as best for Ben as I could. After what had happened last night, I had no idea how to talk to him alone. My stomach was completely upset for every inch closer I got to the map room, and my skin grew clammy as well.

I opened the door, and there he was, leaning against the large map table, filling out that soldier uniform so well. I saw him in a whole different outlook now, and it was as if he occupied every part of my mind. I was now worried that these imaginings would interfere with my royal duties.

"Alright Ben, I'm sorry about that. You understand, right?" I asked him.

He turned to look me in the eyes and he smirked. "Yeah, I do." He then straightened out and sauntered over to me with a sway in his step, and then put a hand to my face. His skin made mine tingle and it felt so warm. And I now noticed his soldier vest was placed carefully upon the back of the chair near the fireplace. He only wore the silky white shirt with several laces undone, exposing his bare chest. I noticed how built he was and how golden his chest hair was, even though he had so little of it.

I shook off the feeling that was overwhelming me and decided to stick with business. I wanted to get closer with Ben, but not when something so terrible was in store for my country. Plus, it was no secret that Ben had a charm that no woman could resist, so maybe Ben shouldn't be my choice of a man to get involved with… My head swirled with confusion and confliction.

"Alright then, if you want to help me, you could meet up with the Swift Brigade back in Mourningwood and—"

"Wait, wait… Mourningwood? Swift sold the Fort I thought?" Ben asked.

I had forgotten thirteen years had passed, so I never mentioned what had changed here. "Oh, it must have slipped my mind. I bought the Fort and spruced it up. It's now filled with provisions and anything else a soldier may need. As I said, I needed the Swift Brigade to stay strong, so I helped out a little."

I think he was surprised and possibly a bit upset that I hadn't informed him of my past actions, but I pushed the thought from my mind and continued with my plan.

"But I want you to work with the men again, so get them back into the swing of things. And since you're their new General, lead them. And also, I know of your past in Blackholm, so if you were able to talk with Russell, and see if he has men to spare, that would also be helpful."

Ben had inhaled and exhaled a bit sharply, but he looked at me again and nodded. "I will, my Queen." He winked. "But you're saying that Mourningwood is clear off hollow men, or…"

I shook my head. "I wish it were that easy, but I do not know the origin of the hollow men. There's no real way of stopping them, but they do not attack the Fort any longer. I've been practicing with my Mana, and I have found a way to create a barrier."

This made him smile immensely. "Well then, I shall be on my way Emira. You sure you'll be safe?"

"I'll be fine, if anything I can Fast Travel to you so there's no worries. And whether you like it or not, you're taking my stallion with you. He'll prove to be of great use." I straightened my posture and walked up to Ben, taking his hands in mine and I held them tight. "I know you'll be great. And I want you to take this for now," I bent down and removed my mother's Guild Seal from my boot and showed it to Ben. "You're aware of the Guild Seal. And you notice that a few small chips of it are missing. I made this for you." I then pulled a men's ring garnished with part of the Seal as a gem. "This is part of the Seal that I fashioned into a ring for you. I have one as well." I said, flashing him the silver and blue decoration on my left hand. "I made this a very long time ago; before I knew you left… This will allow you to communicate with me at any given time."

I knew he understood, so he placed it onto his middle finger. "Emira, this means a lot. I'll keep it safe, love." He smiled and then saluted me, about to make his way to the door, until he turned around and planted a soft kiss on my cheek. Then he made his way out of the room and began his long trip to Mourningwood.

After Ben had exited, I had sat down next to the fireplace and awaited Logan's return. So as I gently placed the Seal back into my boot, I glanced up at the wall, browsing at all of the photos that hung peacefully in an organized fashion. I noticed that the photo that Reaver had given me was neatly placed on the wall. Seeing that had made me smile and I knew it had to have been Ben who hung it.

A light knock on the door informed me that Logan was about to enter, so I gave him permission to come in and he made his way over to my side. We were both silent for quite some time until I had spoke. "I know this has been hard on us for the past thirteen years, but if I can do anything…"

"No sister, I understand that my past has brought this upon us and I'm more than willing to pay my dues for it. But I am more than willing to lend my men."

"Logan, I think we should just go and check on Amelia. I'm curious as to what is ailing her." I stood up and faced my brother, signaling that I was ready to leave. "We can take the carriage." He just gave me a silent nod. I had studied his face once he came in the room, and it seemed as if he wasn't all there. His eyes seemed lifeless and joyless. Not even the fierceness that once resigned in them had remained.

He followed me without a word or sound, save for his footfalls behind me. I had opened the carriage door for him to enter, so he nodded to me and climbed in as I followed. The guard who was directing the horse had given the sign we were about to begin moving, so as to stay seated.

**XXXX**

We had arrived in Bowerstone Old Quarter sooner than expected, so we had made our way to Logan's residence and I had quietly made my way to Amelia's bedside. Her mother was seated next to the bed, gripping her hand and checking her heart rate repeatedly. When she saw me, she carefully released her daughter's hand and stood to bow to me. I held my hand up in protest. "No need for that, Mrs. Swan. I'm here to check up on your daughter."

"Oh yes, thank you ever so kindly, Your Majesty. Logan had said you would help." Mrs. Swan said, quite relieved I was there.

"Let me see her," I said. She gracefully nodded and slightly moved out of the way. I knelt down next to Amelia, feeling her head and examining her details. Her forehead was hotter than any fever I felt before, beads of sweat filled her entire face, and her limbs shook so ferociously that moving her was out of the question.

I looked over at Logan, who was leaning against the wall as he stared in horror at his beloved. He wasn't capable of even muttering one word. I turned back to Amelia, who was stark raving mad as she slept, most likely being haunted by her dreams. I looked closer at her, and as she slept, her eyes would pop open and had revealed a dark hue of red where here pupils were supposed to be. I gasped and stepped back, disorientated at the very sight.

"How long has she been like this?" I asked to anyone who could answer me.

Both Logan and Mrs. Swan looked at me, but Amelia's mother had decided to answer. "It has been about a week, Your Majesty. She had wandered into the Market as usual to pick up supplies for the house, but she had met some wandering trader fellow. He led her further out of the Market and…"

Amelia's mother couldn't continue any further; the thought of her daughter succumbing to the darkness that took her was too much for her to bear.

Logan walked over to Mrs. Swan and comforted her the best he could as she wept into his chest. "We believe he was only luring her out because he was being threatened to do so. Several civilians had been witness to it."

I stood there and thought what could have done this to her. This was nothing I ever saw in my life as a Hero, so how could I ever possibly find a cure? I could only think of one person to help me: Theresa.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Swan; I'll be outside for a moment. I'm going to ask a few villagers some questions."

They had both nodded, and then I made my way out of the house. As soon as I left, I inhaled sharply and let my mind wander. What the hell was wrong with Amelia? She had never been the type to give way to strangers or anything in dark arts. This was something that I wasn't familiar with, so I could only hope I could somehow summon Theresa. But there was the problem that I always considered, was that Theresa only showed her face when she wanted to see me and not vice versa. I remembered where she had resided, thanks to my mother. She went by Theresa of the Spire, so that was where I decided to start.

But then I grew concerned with Ben; what would I do without him on my quest? I could handle myself, but without him knowing where I was honestly worried me to where I almost thought of not going. But I had to do this, because if my brother's fiancé was showing signs of being possessed by Jack himself, then all of Albion would be doomed.

I had called Logan outside with me to chat in private, and he held no hesitation when I beckoned to him.

"What is it sister? Is it anything you've seen before?"

All I could do was shake my head. "Logan, this is even more serious than I predicted." My breathing became heavy and my forehead grew clammy. "I think she's possessed, brother..."

His eyes widened and his expression grew angered. "What has she done to bring this upon her?! She is a wonderful person and does not deserve such torture!" He yelled.

"It happens to the best of us, to the most innocent. It's rare, but it happens if the being is strong enough."

"Help her! You've got to, sister!" His limbs trembled and he began to grasp my shoulders tightly, shaking me from confusion and hurt. I understood how it felt to see a loved one slowly slipping away right in front of your eyes. But I was determined to help my brother and get to the source of the entire problem.

I nodded, grabbing his arms and steadying his balance. "I will." I watched Logan's face brighten ever so slightly. He knew what I was capable of and he knew if anyone, a Hero could pull it off. "I'll do anything to help you, brother." And with that, I turned and left to my carriage.

I couldn't say anything more to them, for if I had gotten their hopes up and then in the end I failed, I know they'd never forgive me. Logan's Queen and sister would be his disappointment like he had turned out to be throughout his term as king, yet he made up for his failure by assisting the kingdom in our battle, which made me grateful deep down.

I notified my guard that we were about to leave as I quickly climbed into the carriage. I got comfortable and then placed my hand close to my face, positioning my ring.

"Ben, can you hear me?" I spoke into my ring.

A few static sounds surrounded my head, until I heard his voice. "Princess? Is that you? I'm trying to get used to this bloody ring." He chuckled to himself.

"Yes, I know. But it's helpful." I smiled, knowing he couldn't see me. "But I wanted to inform you of what I saw right away. Logan's beloved Amelia, she's possessed... By Jack... I just know she is. You should've seen her. It was awful."

"Oh that's just bloody lovely. What do we do?"

"Well how far have you gotten to Mourningwood?"

"I've been here for an hour now. Your stallion is quite the runner."

"I knew he'd prove helpful. But whenever you make it back, just call me with your ring. Then we'll go from there. As for me, I'm going to head out to the Spire to see Theresa."

"Wait, you think that's a good idea love? Isn't it dangerous to go alone? I mean I've never been but-" He was stammering out of worry.

"Ben, I'll be fine. I think. I may have to bring some back up though, so I'll be good with a few of my guards."

"Emira Rose, you will do no such thing. I am going with you. Either I'll leave Mourningwood now or you'll have to come here."

"Well, either way, we can't take our time on this one. Amelia's state is the most disturbing thing I've seen, and since I've never seen possession before, she may not have too long. This is one thing I'm unsure of."

There was a moment of silence as everything sunk in to our minds. I knew in my mind there wasn't much time. And this quest would be the most dangerous I would ever brave. The Crawler may have been a real living nightmare, but from the things I've heard of Jack...

"I'm on my way to get you Ben. I fear I can't do this alone. I know you need to train your men but-"

"Ah, nothing to fear in that department my love. I recruited Russell as Major. He'll be the one in charge while I'm gone."

That was definitely reassuring. "That's settling. I'm almost to the castle, so once I get there I'll Fast Travel to you."

"Alright love. See you're gorgeous face soon."

I smiled and lowered my hand and rested it on my lap. I stared out the window and sighed heavily, not even being able to comprehend the whole situation I was in. The guard had informed me we were pulling up the way to the castle, so I got up and stuck my head out of the small window.

"Excuse me, Thomas!" I called loudly.

"Yes, mum?" he called back.

"I'll be out for a while, I'm going to find Finn, just watch the castle well."

"Yes mum!" He saluted.

I settled back into my seat and patiently waited until the carriage pulled up to the pavement, then I got out and quickly made my way up the stairs and into the throne room. It was there that Hobson was talking with several businessmen to fill our treasury a bit higher while helping them with their small booming businesses. I trusted Hobson with the money side of things; he had proven himself since he was always very knowledgeable in the field so I knew I had no worries.

"Oh, hello there madam. Are you well?" Hobson stopped mid-conversation and eyed me directly.

"Yes I am Hobson, thank you. I've come here to inform you that I will be taking a quest starting tonight. I want you to keep a watchful eye on things. If anything happens, you know how to contact me. Flynn will also be here to assist you." I trusted that faithful mutt with my life.

"Sounds great madam. I shall make necessary arrangements and have a few help you to your quarters."

I nodded and made my way back to my room, and I started to pack a few things I'd need into the small knapsack. I knew I needed a few potions for this trip, so I packed as many as I could carry. The rest of the things I would need would be easily reachable in my Sanctuary, thanks to Jasper.

Then I was thinking of Ben again, in more than one way. Even now he had consumed my mind, and I didn't think there was a way to rectify it. I had to admit to myself aloud: "I'm in love with Benjamin Finn..." I had dropped my knapsack onto my bed and I stood in silence. I knew how I felt about him while in thought, but to say it aloud had stunned me... Why I didn't know, but as the thought of it crept through my mind, I liked the idea more and more.

"I need to get to him..." I spoke to myself again. At that moment, I felt a gut wrenching pain in my abdomen, which meant something didn't feel right to me.

I rushed my way through the back doors of the castle and made my way to the platform in order to take me straight to the Sanctuary. As always, the swirling vortex engulfed me and sent me spinning through bright white light.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: In Which the Authors Go Through Hell**

I arrived safely in the Sanctuary where Jasper was awaiting my arrival as usual. He greeted me kindly and grabbed my effects from my hands, allowing me to explore the different rooms I had. I needed to restock on ammo and maybe switch up a weapon or two.

"And how have you been, Miss Emira?" Jasper asked as he followed behind me. "It has been a while since I last saw you, so I was growing worried."

"Now Jasper, you could have contacted me anytime you deemed necessary."

"I know madam, but you know how this old butler is."

"Yes, stubborn. It runs in the family." I gave him a warm smile. I really did appreciate everything Jasper did for me and my family. I wish I could prove it.

"So, where is your quest taking you this time, if it's not too bold?"

"I'm going to get Ben..."

Jasper looked at me with a cocked head and a raised eyebrow.

"I mean, General Finn. I need to find Theresa immediately, and all I know is that she's in the Spire. So I need Finn's help on this one."

He gave me a reassuring look. "I know you're worried about you-know-who, and I'll assist in any way I can. As for Finn, I believe he will be a great help to you. I know of your brief relationship during the Crawler incident, and he was one of the best men out there."

I knew what Jasper was trying to say to me, and he knew I caught on instantly. I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore, so I just burst out into a fit of laughing and then crying, except these were years of happiness and relief. Jasper had run to my side, not knowing the reason for the flowing tears. He grabbed me by my shoulders and rubbed them as he tried to comfort me.

"Madam! Are you alright?" He bent down and grabbed my hand.

"Yes Jasper, I'm alright... I just, you know, had to come to grips with my feelings."

He looked at me as he stood up, and he looked directly into my eyes as he smiled. "Finally." was all he said. And all I could do was smile even wider, finally taking his hand and letting him assist me to my feet. Even though he had helped my family for years, we had never gotten close to the point where we had hugged; until now. I took him into my arms and gave him a quick and tight hug. This was how I could prove to him that he was part of my family.

With that, I pulled away and smiled. "I'll see you soon, Jasper."

"Oh I know you will madam, I'm positive of your safe return as always." He said happily and slightly bowed.

I couldn't help but smile for the elder man, who never showed signs of weakness or fear. He was the wisest man I could always turn to, and I knew that never in my Heroes lifetime would I be able to repay his debt. I turned to the platform, stood still as the white light began to emit from my feet, and then went on my way to Mourningwood.

**XXXX**

I landed in the marshes of far Mourningwood, trying to make my way west to the fort. I had not too far of a distance to travel, so I wasn't worried at this point. After all of the things I've been through, I wasn't easily surprised when it came to the swamps of the Hallows and Hobbes.

Not far from the fort, I heard gun shots ring out through the forest. I happened to look up at the sky, and now took in that it was night. I gasped, and then I started to run. I ran as fast as I could until I got outside of the fort and banged my fist on the large wooden doors. I had assured Ben that the Hollows were no longer able to penetrate the fort, so the gun shots came as a complete surprise.

"Open up men! It's Emira!" I shouted.

"Emira!" A voice called out to me above the shots.

"Ben?" I called.

The large doors slowly crept open, revealing all of the soldiers fighting off the undead. Ben was the one cranking the doors open to let me in. "Hurry!" He yelled.

Without a moment's hesitation, I ran past him and tumbled straight into the fray, destroying any skeletal being that was on the opposing end of my sword. Ben slammed the doors closed and ran up next to me, joining in the fight. It definitely felt like old times when I was only an inexperienced Princess. He held the most excitable look on his face like a child during Christmas, as he aimed and fired with perfect precision.

"What a great time to show up, love!" Ben shouted while aiming at several Hollow men, trying to one up his last attempt. He wanted to get more than three this time, I'm sure.

"You're telling me!" I shouted back. I jumped my way onto the statue that stood erect in the middle of the fort and balanced carefully onto the arms of it. I held my ground and aimed at their heads, knowing I only needed a single shot for each victim. They fought back, throwing their axes at me and shooting blindly while I dodged each weapon, with the exception of one or two bullets grazing my skin and burning the top of my flesh.

The shots surprised me but it had not distracted me entirely. I squeezed my upper arm once and kept aiming carefully, putting thought into each bullet. Ben had noticed the small spot of blood soaked clothing on my arm and had panicked, so he made me jump to the ground to inspect the wound. "I'm fine Ben, my Hero blood helps me heal quickly."

"I don't care, Emira. If I see blood on you that's not anyone else's then I will worry." He inspected it closely and grabbed a bandage from his satchel, wrapped it around my arm and lightly tied it to apply pressure. "There, done."

"Thank you..."

He gave me a smile. I was growing accustomed to that smile.

Once more into the fray, we charged head on into the group of the undead, but their numbers were quickly dwindling. Sunrise was close to the horizon while the light fluffy clouds pushed their way up toward the sky. The last Hollow Man had fallen just as the sun became fully visible. Everyone cheered and sang out that no one was claimed by the undead. A proud moment for them all, I agreed. Ben joined in on their festivities, having a drink from their undamaged kegs and causing a bit of a triumphant uproar. I dusted off my clothing of all the dust that the Hollows became after being destroyed.

Ben had looked up and noticed me standing alone, so he gestured for me to join them. I didn't hesitate for a minute, so I walked over and smiled at the soldiers, and they returned it with a smile and a bow. "Ah another triumph over the dead, eh men?!" Ben yelled as he raised his glass.

"Aye!" The soldiers yelled in unison. They all raised their pints and clinked them together, causing some spillage and laughter. I picked up a pint, glad to join in on the victory drinks.

"So, I thought these parts were clear. What happened?" I asked.

"We couldn't resist." Ben smiled and shrugged his shoulders. I just laughed and shook my head. They had willingly lured the undead creatures to their old fort and had one last go about it.

After a good while of fun, I had pulled Ben aside and wore a serious expression. "I don't mean to intrude, but we must be going soon Ben. Logan's girlfriend is in serious danger, and I cannot extend my fun in exchange for her life."

Ben saw my face and instantly felt remorse. "I'm sorry, love. Forgive me. Let us be on our way..."

He didn't give me a chance to speak as he turned away and grabbed his effects from a nearby crate. He informed the other soldiers, and instructed the burly one named Russell. He saluted Ben and waved as he walked toward me. Once Russell caught my eye, he bowed and smiled. I returned it and then brought my attention to Ben.

"I didn't mean to sound rude Ben, I'm sorry."

"No, don't be! A girl's life is at stake, and it was selfish of me to put fun ahead of an innocent."

He began to walk ahead of me and waited for me to follow, smiling as he turned his head. I followed happily as we made our way toward the small village of Mourningwood. As the gate began to close, all of the soldiers cheered for us and said their partings as we both did the same.

The swamp quickly turned very dim and foggy around us as we ventured further, engulfing us and limiting our sight. I suddenly grabbed Ben's hand so I could have a sense of safety. He had jumped slightly at my touch, but I had given his hand a reassuring squeeze. We had not spoken much since we left the Fort, but I wasn't sure why. As a Will user, I could automatically sense auras of the people near me. As I held onto Ben, I didn't only see his aura, but I had felt it. It was a wave of emotions coming at me all at once. It was as if I was in his shoes, sharing every feeling he had ever shown. Some of them were amazing; nothing like I had ever felt. Others were heart breaking and saddening which caused me to harshly react.

I gasped and let go of his hand. He snapped his head back and instantly grew worried. "What, what is it?"

"Ben, I'm so sorry..." I just broke down at that point and began to sob. I knew these actions only worried him further, but what I felt and what I saw, he had gone through such terrible things. Felt love for no one but his long lost family. He killed his own brother who had become a beast, held some emotions for a woman who could never love him back. I too had lost my beloved mother, and dealt with my share of heart break, but nothing like his. I wanted to just forget what had transpired, but I knew nothing could help me forget. I hadn't told a soul, not even Jasper, of my growing sensitivity to peoples auras, and the abrupt change had been scaring me for months.

"Emira, what's wrong, what happened?" His voice sounded higher.

"Your family... You've held such heart ache... How could such a man..." I couldn't talk much more through all of my tears.

"C'mon, love. Let's get you out of the mud. He wrapped my arm around his shoulder and neck, lifting my weight not missing a beat. My body wanted to collapse, but I knew Ben wouldn't let me. He dragged me along without complaint. "We're a few hundred feet or so away from the village. I'm sure one of them will let you sit and drink some water."

"Ben?"

"Yes, Emira?"

I'm sorry." I muttered. I felt almost pathetic as he looked at me.

He bent down to let me rest for a moment and knelt beside me. "You don't need to be. Things happen whether we want them to or not. It's life, trust me, I've learned that."

"Not you. You're a good man." I argued.

He didn't have many words for me then. He just stood up and looked away, surveying the marshes and listening for any potential danger. "We should keep moving, love." He hoisted me up and helped me get started but I managed on my own after that.

We reached the village not that long after, and all of the villagers were quite honored to have me as their guest. They greeted me with praises and gifts, glad to have such a loving monarch. Once they knew my condition, one of them had gladly brought me a satchel of water from which I greedily drank from. I no longer felt as weak and heavy, and thanked the villager who went by Evangeline with a small sack of gold. She bowed to me several times and said her thanks even more.

Ben had kept close to me for the entire visit, only leaving my side once to stock up on water and food. He had kept his distance from me socially though, which made me feel awkward, but I'm sure it was for the sake of my people. Soon after we had arrived, we had departed and thanked everyone for their generous hospitality. They all happily waved and we were on our way to Industrial via the sewers. It was then that Ben had finally spoken.

"Princess, I hope you'll be alright. I watched you in Mourningwood. You don't look to be in the best of shape. What happened back there?"

I was quiet for a moment, unsure of how to even start the conversation. "When I had touched your hand, I felt your aura. It was strong, very strong. And once I had felt it, it was as if your emotions had flowed into me. It was overwhelming, and I had even seen what caused those emotions. Even the ones about me..."

He didn't look at me; I know he felt ashamed or even embarrassed. I wasn't sure of what else to say in all honesty, but I know I couldn't leave things awkward.

"I'm sorry about William. He was a great man, I'm sure. You take after him." I smiled a little through the sadness of my face. I heard him chuckle lightly to himself.

Suddenly he turned to face me, and he cupped my face with his soft hands. As I felt his touch, my eyes closed, feeling the emotion he had for me just pour into me. It was the most comforting thing I had felt. "I'm sorry too. You would have liked him." He then leaned his forehead against mine and we just stood closely for several moments.

I opened my eyes and his face was close to mine, and he was smiling weakly. I noticed a tear slip down his face. I felt horrible for even bringing up the thought of his brother. I slipped through his gentle grasp and let my head fall onto his chest. I just needed to rest there for only a moment. I don't know why, but my mind was urging me to do so. Then I had lifted my head and looked him straight in his ice blue eyes, the eyes that matched mine.

"We must go soon." I said. He nodded in agreement and had grabbed my carefully by my arm, guiding me through the sewage I was all too familiar with. We had to get to the ship captain as quickly as possible, so Ben had flung our essentials into a sack and carried them over his shoulder with one hand with me in the other. I obediently followed him, quickening my pace and trying to make it to the ship if it hadn't already set sail somewhere.

Moments later, we arrived and the captain was loading the ship with some sort of cargo for his trip. I ran up to him and tapped him gently on the shoulder. He was a bit startled.

"Um, oh! My Queen!" He bowed. "How may I be of service to you, madam?"

"Where is your ship going?"

"Well, to Driftwood, Mum."

"Good, may we tag along? We need to get to the Spire."

He stared at me for a long moment, and I knew he was terrified of the Spire, so horrified that he even tried to refrain from using the word.

"Sir, please. I'll give you this in return." I held out my hand and showed him one thousand gold, and his eyes glittered. I knew the people of Industrial were surviving on hard times, so I wanted to make his life a little easier.

He suddenly nodded in agreement. "Alright, I will take you. Hop on. But I must warn you, I cannot go too far."

"Thank you!" I said happily. I turned to Ben, who was standing behind me. "And it's understood. C'mon, we have ourselves a ride to the Spire."

He smiled triumphantly and followed me proudly. We were boarding and ready to see Theresa of the Spire.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: In Which the Authors Make A Trip To The Spire**

The ship ride to Driftwood was pretty uneventful. I had stayed on the deck mostly, just watching everything and taking in the sea's beauty. I had never been on a ship to take in the sights before, so this was an extraordinary sight for me. I had been on one to return to Bowerstone from Aurora, but I had paid no mind to the sea, only the war.

When I stood watching the water reflect the sinking sun, I had thought of my father. How he was the Pirate King, taking down ships by the fleet. Also how he had taken my mother out to sea for their first real date. She had told me it was the most incredible thing she had seen. Reaver had shown his true self on his ship that day. My heart felt light and happy for a moment and everything had felt almost normal. In these thoughts, I was not a queen. I had just been me; Emira Rose named after my great grandfather's best friend Briar Rose. He was the first Hero in our bloodline, and his sister had shared his blood, but had chosen a different path. I never found out much about her, but I knew deep inside that she was destined for greatness and that she had done a great deal of amazing things.

My family tree never ceased to amaze me or leave me with curious questions that had been unanswered. My mother never finished telling our story. But she did tell me that I had to continue its legacy, and I damn well wanted to. For her, and for my father. And for Logan, because he deserved an amazing life more than anyone right now. I had felt horrible going against him, but everyone knew it was the right thing to do, for Albion.

I looked over at Ben, who was also in his own world. I felt his happiness and calm being flow through me. He was finally content after all of the time we had shared the castle, and I knew that was because he was nervous around me. A specific reason had never come to mind, but I never could ask him about it.

The waves gently shook the ship and rocked us along as we readied ourselves to travel to the Spire. The captain had delivered his cargo to the people of Driftwood, and I had stepped out to give them a hello and to see how progress was going on the unique village.

Ben had gotten off of the ship and traveled around and took in the sights since he had never been to Driftwood yet. He didn't even know it had existed.

"Yeah, that was my doing. I helped them blossom into a village." I smiled.

"And how come you never told me?" He asked playfully. "I would've definitely been interested in a place like this. It would be a perfect vacation spot. Get a tan, have some drinks..."

"Maybe that's why, Ben." I laughed quietly. "You'd turn everyone into a personal bartender!" He did the same, and awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

He let out a sigh and stretched his limbs before he started to climb back on the ship. I followed as the captain trailed behind me. He lifted the large plank back on board, and then he turned to me.

"So, yer sure you wanna go to the Spire, mum?"

"Yes, Albert. I must. It is my duty as Queen. I need to take care of something."

""Alright, but I'm 'fraid I can't stick around long. I 'ave other matters to attend to as well. I apologize mum."

"I understand. I'll have no trouble getting back."

"Ah yeah, you're one of them Heroes. You can teleport and whatnot."

"Let us go, Albert." Ben said impatiently.

He nodded at Ben and he made his way to the helm. I looked over at Ben, his mood had plummeted from happy to annoyed so quickly. I walked over to him and looked at him, searching his face for some clue as to what set him off.

"Ben, what's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing, Princess."

I just left it at that. I felt like if I had pressed it any further, then it would add to his mood and the outcome would be horrid. I wanted to pry, but I knew it would be wrong of me, so I walked to the edge of the ship and smelled the freshness of the air. We were about to set sail through the rough seas of Albion, and I hoped it would be a less than uneventful one.

I was angry, and I wasn't even sure of why. After what Emira said about William back in Mourningwood, it just crept in my mind slowly, digging and gnawing at my brain. It wouldn't let me forget it, not even for a second. It wasn't Emira's fault, not at all. I needed to lighten up and to get out of this intense mood. I needed a strong drink, but I knew we were far from one and we would be for a while.

I paced the ship deck slowly, keeping a watch on Emira, I watched her from the corner of my eyes, and making sure she didn't see my face. She didn't; she was too busy glancing off into the sunset, probably thinking of everything at once. Her face had begun to lightly crease around her eyes from stress and worry. It had been so long since she had a carefree life, just like me. The sun had finally sunk beyond the horizon, and the sky filled with many watercolor hues of blue, pink and orange. It had reminded me of the days I had back in Gunk. Why I thought of the old days recently had stricken me with confusion. I never dwelled on the past this often since it was too heartbreaking, but my emotions were out of tune.

My surroundings were peaceful until there was a sudden interruption. "Damn it Ben, I demand to know what's wrong."

Her forwardness had slightly startled me and I was a bit taken aback, but I held my ground firmly and sucked it up. I couldn't hide forever, just like I wouldn't let her hide emotions. That type of action isn't good for any person.

"I don't know." I said flatly. "Ever since Blackholm, I've felt this way. It's horrifying. I killed him, Emira... He's dead... And I can't stand that."

She sighed, unable to summon the words to comfort me, and it frustrated her. She looked away from me and bit her lip to calm herself. I stood there, waiting patiently for a response from her, but she seemed upset with herself, not knowing what to say. It was understandable.

I walked toward the edge and looked out into the open ocean. I wanted things to be like it was while on the ship. The environment around me was calm, the air as fresh, the sky so colorful and the times as carefree. I knew why we were on this ship, but it felt like nothing else in the world mattered but Emira and I on the sea. The picture of a perfect life had settled my nerves for the time being, so I decided to try again with my beloved.

"I'm sorry. It's overwhelming. Why can't it be simple, you know? When we were kids, it seemed as if nothing mattered."

"I know. Like when my mother was alive..."

"Exactly..." I looked away from her, ashamed.

"It's alright. You're not alone in this, I keep telling you."

"Well I think you should also realize that you're not alone either, Emira. I came back, because it's what you asked of me. Thirteen years is a very long time, trust me. I've waited that long. For you."

This shocked her, and her eyes widened slightly, her mouth agape. "What do you mean, Ben?"

"What I mean is," I walked to her and placed my hands on her shoulders. "I love you, Emira. It's been so for thirteen years. You can shake it from your thoughts as much as you want but I know damn well you feel it too. I have since Aurora, when Kalin and I found you."

A silent moment occurred, and I paused to catch a breath. I didn't know I had it in me to be so forward with the Queen, but I knew it had to be done. I knew quite a lot of things. "And you know what? I understand you more than you think. I understand everything you went through with Walter who raised you. He was your father for Avo's sake! And your mother's death, even your psychotic father. And the way you show compassion and understanding about my family, and about my entire life. No one has ever showed interest in things other than my looks."

I watched her carefully as every word flowed out of my mouth, and she stood there, strong as ever, like a Queen should. She didn't dare speak now, she knew.

"I hid behind sex for years. I had another woman every other night, since every incident that had happened to me and my family, just to hide the pain and keep my mind off of it. I feel like I could never live up to the way you see me, Emira. Look at you, you're now the Queen. When I first met you, we were children and innocent. Look what time has done for you, it has been granted in your favor. Look at my life, hollow and alone."

Emira still stayed silent, taking in everything and realizing what I said was true. I was no Hero, and my lifespan wasn't of those who were Heroes. I would die sooner than later, having to carry all of my heavy burdens with me.

"Why didn't I see this before...?" Emira finally said, whispering it to herself. I looked at her, and she was looking down at her feet, wearing a look of confusion. It was my time to stay silent and wait for her to respond.

She refused to speak aloud to me, and only kept her head down while she whispered. "I've been so blind by all of this. I'm so sorry Ben..." She finally raised her head to look at me, and her eyes were spilling tears onto her cheeks.

Then, Emira turned away from me and walked away into the captain's quarters, shutting the door behind her without even looking at me. I didn't regret anything I said to her because it had to be said sooner or later, and I thought it'd be best if it were sooner. But now, I worried that it would interfere with the trip to the Spire. Either way, she needed time to herself, as did I.

**XXXX**

It was about a half a day until we had arrived to the outskirts of the Spire, and the water grew treacherous at that point. Emira had finally emerged that evening after hearing the waves smacking against the wood of the ship, and it began to sway back and forth violently. She had left her effects in the quarters when she stumbled out of the doorway.

"What in Avo is going on?!" She shouted.

"We've hit the Spire's outskirts mum!" The captain yelled back in reply. "It's hard to steer, so bare with me!" He kept his hands firmly on the helm and planted his feet with tremendous weight as he tried to prevent from sliding or falling.

I came out from below deck and was curious as to what was transpiring. I whipped my head around and saw that the sky had darkened greatly; a storm was approaching.

"Maybe Theresa is telling us to stay away..." I hear Emira say. "Well no matter, I must see her." She steadied herself and took a breath. "Captain! I'm going to swim the rest of the way! You get as far away as you can after I jump!"

"No, mum! I don't advise you to do so! It's dangerous, even for Heroes!"

What the captain spoke didn't get through to her; she had refused to accept the fact that it was far too perilous for anyone to attempt.

"Emira, he's right!" I yelled. "I wouldn't be able to make that trip with you!"

"That's why you're going with the captain, Ben!" Her face was completely serious and she glared when she told me to stay behind. I glared right back at her after she said it.

"I'm not leaving your side Emira. You know damn well I didn't come all this way just to think otherwise." I had stepped closer to her for her to hear me. "So either way, I'm going with you, but I don't think that risking your life is the way to go."

"Ben, I have risked my life countless times for others since becoming a Hero, what's the difference now?"

"Because I have someone close to my heart to lose if things go wrong." I looked into her eyes, searching for some reasoning. She was taken aback and was speechless. After several days of silence, I had seen her smile once again and I found myself smiling.

She closed the gap between us and took my hand in hers, and by Avo, it was a magical moment. The waved had risen so high that they had crashed over the deck, surrounding us like an aquatic framing; suddenly she had leaned forward and placed her lips into mine. It was as if I had felt sparks flying as soon as her lips had touched mine. Her hands cupped my face, pushing my lips firmly against hers, and no matter how much the ship swayed, nothing broke our intensity. Her lips were exactly how I imagined they felt; they were full and moist, rosy pink and soft. They were so warm against mine, and I couldn't help myself but to let go of everything else around me and got lost in her essence.

The captain was yelling and struggling to keep the ship from tossing too much. "We may have a problem, mum!"

Just then, Emira had pulled away from the fantasy taking place and kept her mind on the matter at hand. She ran up to the helm and stretched her arms out on either side of her and concentrated. She was using her Will, for it appeared from her hands and had a bright blue eerie glow that wrapped around her arms. She sent the Will around the entire ship, encasing it and protecting it from the crashing waves. Her face seemed as if she was struggling to keep hold of the massive object, but she still held her grasp firmly and opened her eyes. Her pupils were replaced with the light blue Will and it traveled down her body to all of her limbs, giving her an extra boost of strength.

"Captain!" She yelled with intensity. "I'll transport you back to Industrial, along with your cargo! I cannot leave!"

"Alright, mum! Please be careful!" He shouted back. His hands were still gripping the helm so he wouldn't slip and tumble into the ocean.

Then it happened like a lightning strike; the captain disappeared instantly along with all of the cargo on board. He was safe back on the lands of Albion. We, on the other hand, were stuck out in the storm, risking life and limb to see the blind seeress. Nothing would stop Emira from saving her brothers bride-to-be.

"Hold on!" She cried into the oncoming darkness, and she then thrashed her arms, which made the ship go flying toward the Spire with such great force. She was attempting to guide the ship with just the use of her Will, hoping to keep us safe in the process.

I grabbed the edge of the ship to make sure I didn't go flying off of it while we made our way over the wicked waves. Our journey was at an end moments later, and we were both preparing for the crash, when the ship slowed and came to a complete stop along the docks that lead to the Spire. When Emira knew that Theresa had guided us safely, she had collapsed and was panting heavily.

"That, was difficult...I can't...move."

I ran to her side, kneeling down to offer her my assistance to help her to her feet. She had not the strength to argue with me about it, so ignoring her protests, I threw her arm around my shoulders and lifted her up, supporting her body and making sure she made use of her legs. "Come on, I'm helping you, just lead the way."

She sighed heavily and pointed to a large doorway that was leading to the sound of a music box. "It's that way, I know it must be. I hear the music box my mother talked about."

I was reluctant to head toward the bright white light that held the strange tune, but it was Emira's decision overall. So, I hoisted her up, repositioning her weight so I could carry her a bit easier, and we made our way across the docks and to the large stairs. As we approached the door, I felt something under me; it was as if the entire structure had its own heartbeat. It made me feel awkward and I tried to ignore it, but I kept shifting uncomfortably.

"After ten years, you get used to it." Emira said.

"What? Ten years?"

"Yes, my mother was imprisoned here for ten years. She waited all that time to get to Lucien..."

"Wow, she survived here that long?"

"She waited until the day Garth broke free, and they escaped."

"Oh yes, the tale of the three Heroes, I remember hearing about Garth. Never met the fellow, but does he actually exist?"

"Of course. All we know is that he is now residing in Samarkand, a dangerous place."

I fell silent after we began to make our way up the stairs, descending into the light. The music box medley had grown louder and louder, until we had entered a very large room with four large stone platforms, and standing on the fourth was the blind seeress herself. She stood as still as a statue, fingers folded and her eyes concealed.

"Hello, Your Highness. I've been expecting you here, and I apologize about the ocean's temper. It's just one of many ways to keep unwanted guests away from the Spire. I hope you understand."

"Yes, Theresa it's alright. It's quite understandable." Emira said, lifting her own weight off of me and she began to walk toward her, but I grabbed her hand in protest. I was unsure if she was able to support herself, but she glanced back and reassured me with her face. I hesitated, but I smiled and let her hand free.

"So, you are here because of Jack, the approaching threat to Albion once more."

Emira nodded.

"I cannot say much, for I never did see this coming. I was there when my brother, the first Hero of Albion, had thrown his mask into the abyss. I am blind to its existence yet again."

"Well, is there any way to stop him? If the Avo's Tear had no effect..."

"Oh, it did child. But it did only the first time. The Court was behind its lack of destruction upon Jack. He had absorbed their essence and was stronger. That's what no one else knew."

"But what about my brother's girlfriend? I saw her, and it was as is she was being possessed by Jack... How can I stop him?"

"That is difficult to say dear child, but if he ever gets a hold of his sword that you have hidden underground, then all of Albion is doomed to share Oakvale's fate."

"Damn..." Emira muttered under her breath. I wasn't sure where I stood in this situation, but I knew I had to say something.

"So, you're saying he needs to be stopped but you have no bloody idea how to do it?"

"Ben!" Emira yelled at me, a bit flustered that I spoke to the seeress in such a way, but I just shook my head and continued.

"What are we supposed to do then? Just let Albion whither and die?"

"I admire your courage Ben Finn, which is why I allowed you here with Emira. You are worthy of being her King, if it is not so bold to say so. Which is also why you two must stick together in this battle with Jack. You both have a way of keeping your wits about you.

"But I apologize for not being as helpful as I wanted to be. All I can say is this: you both must never separate for too long. If he is truly possessing people at this point, then it could happen to either of you. If either of you fall, the other will go down too."

Her words were not very reassuring whatsoever, but the thought of never being without Emira didn't sound all bad. And I had not spoken up about her comment of being king, for I knew that would be ridiculous. I didn't see Emira wanting to marry a scoundrel like me, but I would try my hardest to convince her.

I then noticed Emira began to walk closer to Theresa, and held out her hand. "Please, Theresa. Tell me what is to come of Albion. Please."

"I can try, dear child."

Theresa had outstretched her hand in return, and once both of their hands had touched, it had created a blast of light and it had surrounded them both like a veil. Theresa's expression had changed ever so slightly, signaling that she was actually seeing something from Emira's future.

A moment had passed until the light faded and Emira had removed her hand from the seeress's own, and she pulled away. "Wow," Emira breathed.

"Yes, it is very detailed, but you must believe it no matter how unbelievable."

"Is there a way to change my fate?"

"Only with consequences."

"Thank you, Theresa. I appreciate you seeing me, but what about Amelia?"

"Here," She reached into her large sleeve and pulled out a small vile. "You will use this when the time comes, child. You'll know what to do."

Emira nodded and just agreed the cryptic statement. She had begun to turn around and make her way back to the docks, so I turned and began to follow.

"Wait, Benjamin Finn..."

I turned in surprise, it was Theresa who had called me out and beckoned to me. I hesitated for a moment, but I made my way over to her, yet keeping my distance. "Yes, mum?"

"I feel like you are interested to know your future. And it so happens that your will is as strong as the Queen's. You have great things ahead of you. If you'd like, I will show you."

"Um, forgive me mum, but I'm just a bit skeptical of this..."

"Take my hand, Benjamin Finn, and you shall see."

I reluctantly walked closer and rested my hand in hers, which felt icy, like death. I lightly gasped when a tunnel of light had surrounded me within an instant, blocking out my view of everything around me including Emira. I heard her soft voice calling to me, like she was right next to me.

My mind went blank, and then I saw as if it were happening right in front of my eyes; my future. Emira was there, thank Avo. She and I were holding hands, and I wore a king's crown. I was King of Albion... It was just unbelievable. And then another flash appeared, and it was a war with all of Albion standing to fight against Jack and his minions. I saw him in his terrifying form wearing the same mask I saw pictures of in children's fable books. He was so very tall and all you could see was his glowing eyes through the darkness of his hood placed over his head. He commanded his minions and fought along side them with the Sword of Aeons that Emira had in the tomb. It seemed as if we were winning, but then a large splash of blood covered my sight; it was Emira's... She was down and wasn't moving, so I ran to her side, violently shaking her. No response. Then another flash had started...but I closed my eyes.

"No more! I can't!" I shouted through gritted teeth.

The light faded and the flashing had ceased. I caught my breath and opened my eyes. Emira stared at me with a horrid look of confusion and worry.

"I must warn you that you have not witnessed your entire premonition. There is always a way to change fate. But as I've said, there may be consequences."

"I cannot bear to see anymore. I'll do whatever it takes to change it." I said in a deep voice. I politely bowed to Theresa and then turned around, leaving without a single word.

Emira had to run in order to catch up to me, but I had paid no attention to my pace. I instantly slowed when she had asked me to.

"Ben, what's wrong?"

"What she showed me... It was positively horrible..."

"What was it? Oh, I'm sorry. I know we're not supposed to say..."

"It's alright Emira. Either way, I am not letting that happen. No matter what it takes, I will not let my future end up like that. But how about getting the bloody hell out of here?"

"Yes, we should leave..." Emira had suddenly grabbed my hand and closed her eyes. Ah, Fast Travel again. I was beginning to really dislike that way of traveling…

**XXXX**

I opened my eyes to the blur that was the Bowerstone Castle gardens, colors and shaped swirling around me and it all made me feel light headed again. I knew I would get used to it sooner or later, but as of now, I was feeling woozy. My legs had automatically tried to steady themselves so I would not lose balance, and my hands searched for Emira's shoulder, which it immediately found.

"Ben, you should sit down."

"No, um, I'll be alright"

Emira laughed at me, covering her mouth with her hand. "Okay then, ha-ha. But I must make my way to Logan's place. Would you like to wait here?"

"No, I'm accompanying you." I stretched my back and shook off my uneasy feeling. "We can depart whenever you're ready."

She nodded and lifted me with her arm strength and we walked to one of the benches, then she lightly pushed me down.

"What are you doing? We have to go..."

"No, WE are not going anywhere. I, on the other hand, am going to Logan's. I need to see if this potion will work on Amelia. I'm praying to Avo it does."

"Emira," I began in protest. "I can't let you..."

"And how will you stop me, Finn?" She asked teasingly.

"Oh, I don't know if you'd like how I'd stop you, Princess." I winked at her and gave her my best devilish smile. I crossed my arms in a playful mocking way and leaned back on the bench, waiting for Emira to respond.

"Fine, then you'll have to see if you can catch up with a Hero!" She laughed, then she had suddenly started running quickly through the gardens and up the castle stairs, making her way to the front of the castle. I began to run after her shortly after she took off, and I tried to keep up, but she was right in not being able to catch up to a Hero's speed.

What she didn't know was I always had a few tricks up my sleeve, so I cut across the castle kitchen and up the stairs through the training room. She was already out of the door and running down the gravel. Damn, she was fast.

I had to stop and catch my breath after I exited the castle grounds and I then had to search for Emira, since she took off so quickly. I was heading toward Bowerstone Market and I knew I still had to cross the entire village to get to Old Quarter, so I just started to walk slowly and made my way through the small hamlet.

I had forgotten how amazing Market had looked when it wasn't under attack. Everything was so clean and bright, like someone had scrubbed everything down including the cobblestone roads. All of the villagers were happy and smiling at one another as they did their daily deed and chores. The bard had begun to play a rendition of his own tune and a few gathered around to listen. He did have an intriguing voice, I give him that.

Many of the villagers who had walked past me had all bowed or curtsied to me, which made me feel out of place, but I returned the kindness by bowing to each who walked past. I finally had to politely stop and ask a young man if he had seen his Queen run past him at all today.

"Oh Queen Emira? Yeah she ran toward Old Quarter just 'bout six minutes ago."

"Thank you, so much!" I yelled as I started to run again.

"You're welcome, General Finn!" he yelled back to me.

My feet had picked up the pace and I refused to stop running, and I ran all the way till I got to Old Quarter. I had passed the large stone opening that marked you were entering the oldest part of Bowerstone. There were many villagers walking around and doing their daily shopping, going through all of the fresh fruits and small trinkets the stall owners had to offer. I had glanced over at a stall that held odd-shaped herbs and different looking potions that I've never seen before.

The woman who was running the stall looked up and me and smiled, calling me over. She had very choppy short hair placed in small pigtails, and her emerald green eyes pierced mine. "Hello sir, I saw you eyeing my goods, what could I interest you in?" She waved her hand over her things that were neatly placed in an orderly fashion.

"Well mum, I have never seen these. What are they?"

"Oh, well this," she said as she reached over to pick up an odd root-like herb and placed it in her palm. "This is what is called Ma huang. This is to increase your energy and control your weight. Are you interested?" She flashed me a grin and winked.

"No thank you, what are these potions for?" I was very curious now.

"Well the purple colored one is a shield of faith potion. It creates an aura around the person who drinks it and they will not be caused any harm for a certain amount of time. The orange colored potion is a fox's cunning potion, in which the drinker becomes smarter and craftier which is great for planning attacks. This here light green one is called the haste potion, in which the user acts and moves more quickly than normal. And this dark blue one is the water walk potion, in which the user can actually breathe underwater for a certain amount of time."

I had never known that these potions existed in Albion. I had gone through Brightwall which had sold only health potions, slow time and summon creature's potions. Emira had told me there used to be many more a long time ago when the first Heroes had existed, but from the Heroes Guild being attacked, the creation of these had ceased until a Will user had traveled to meet an alchemist in the mountains of Mistpeak when the land was still forming to become Albion.

"Well thank you very much. Have you seen the Queen run through here at all?" I asked hurriedly.

"No, can't say that I have," she answered as she still wore a smile.

"Alright," I answered, still looking at the woman whom I knew was lying. I turned away and started to walk through Old Quarter and peer in a few windows to see if I could see Logan or Emira. I had gotten a few odd looks but I still quickly took glances and searched for them.

I suddenly heard rumbling coming from the path that lead to the castle and I saw villagers running and screaming. "There was an explosion!" One woman cried out. So I did what any soldier would do and I ran toward the explosion. There was wooden planks broken and blasted all over the cobblestone streets and glass was shattered, glittering in the sunlight. Smoke was rising from the large wooden door that was bolted shut since that exit was blocked off. I had tried to shove my way through the villagers who ran in a panic, pushing my way past each and every one besides the children.

"What the hell caused that explosion?!" I yelled at one of the guards who were posted near the castle door. He wore a look of surprise and just shrugged. "Damn it!" I yelled.

I took off down Old Quarter again and I hoped I could make it to the source of the smoke in time. People were panicking all throughout the village when they all saw the smoke rise higher and higher, but I shoved my way through Old Quarter and down to the docks and scanned the area carefully. Then I noticed even more smoke, which was coming from one of the Queen's ships, which had been blown up like when we were trying to make our way to Aurora all those years ago. I prayed to Avo that Emira was no where near that ship, but every muscle inside of my body had forced me to run to the ship to make sure with my own eyes.

The fire had risen to the mast of the ship and brought it down with great force, and I barely had the time to dodge the flaming umber. The top half of it hadn't been touched by the heat, so I used it as a stepping stone to make my way over it and get to the deck cabin. The fire was spreading closer to me as the heat practically licked at my skin around my feet and legs. I was tempted to try another way, but I needed to know what caused the ship to blow.

I tore through the burning wood in desperate search for anyone or anything at that point. When I removed another wooden plank, it had revealed a small pool of blood that was trickling its way down the deck. Panic grew in me and my stomach did a flip, so I started to claw at the pile of wood that toppled over because of the fire, throwing each piece blindly. At last I had saw a body and it was an elite guard. I sighed and nervously smiled; clearly relieved it hadn't been Emira's lifeless corpse.

Now I still had to find her, which was my only problem. A sudden cough came from my right, and I whipped my head around to find the source. "Who's there?" I called in a demanding voice.

"H-help..." A weak male's voice answered. The coughing continued and I made my way through the fallen wood again, weaving in and out to get over and under larger pieces. Another elite had leaned against the wall of the outside of the deck, blood covering his uniform and dripping from his mouth. "Th-thank Avo..."

"The Queen! Where is she?"

"Gone, General..." he whispered.

I peered through the thick smoke and attempted to read the soldiers badge. "Joshua, where the bloody hell did she go, and what do you mean by gone?"

"A man...took her... He wore a mask...and a red hood..."

A mask? It had to be Jack; it just had to be him. I was surprised and deeply disturbed that he had shown up himself to taker care of anything, that's what I thought his lackeys were for.

"Where did they go? You must know where he took her!"

"He took her on a ship...that way..." He weakly lifted his hand and pointed south-west. Suddenly his arm went limp and his eyes rolled back. He was dead.

I sighed and closed both of his eyes gently. "I shall give you a proper burial sir. You deserve it." I spoke lightly. I stood up and brushed myself off, and then I hoped there would still be a way out of the ship, and then I had to think of how to make one.

Where would I go if I found nothing to the west? The journey ahead of me didn't seem to be in my favor and it hadn't even begun. I knew that I would have to make my way to Reaver since everyone knew he was the pirate king to this day. I would also have to inform Logan of what transpired here, but I was worried that he would refuse to leave the side of his beloved. One could only hope at this point.

I got off of the ship as quickly as I could and I had watched it burn up and sink to the shallow parts of the Albion Ocean. The men who were aboard the ship were sadly claimed by the waves. "Rest in peace, Elite Joshua." I said quietly to myself. I stood still for a moment in silence and gave the fallen guards a salute, and then I turned away and began to make my way to the Castle for Jasper's assistance.


End file.
